N The Teacher
by SydneyTheHybrid23
Summary: Hey there folks! I have never posted a story on here before so this is my first. This story is about Touko/Hilda and her senior year. Basically she meets her ultra sexy 20 year old teacher Mr. Harmonia and they have a student/teacher affair. This story was inspired by "Black Bird" Because it has the same theme. This will be a lemon, but it's also my first ever lemon, so enjoy :)
1. Senior Year

Senior year. The biggest year of high school. The one where you are the top dog and call the shots. The year where you have the most priveleges above any other student, and also the easiest school year possible...At least that's what I think. But this year I was feeling pretty good. My two best friends were here along with my twin brother. This was going to be a great year. Who knows maybe I'll meet some new friends or even fall in love.

Okay scratch that last one. I try to steer away from that ever since I found out that one of my best friend's Cheren had a long time crush on me. It was so awkward finding that out, especially since my other best friend Bianca has had a crush on him for the past few years.

This so called "Love triangle" proved to be difficult and frankly annoying. But after I told Cheren that something like that could never happen between us he eventually recovered and returned Bianca's feelings.

So now my two best friends were dating and I was back to being the median.

Luckily my twin brother Touya was still single and there to help me be the median between my best friends relationship problems. But their problems were almost always comical so I guess in a way I didn't mind being the median in their case. But this is besides the point.

What I guess I'm getting at is that I've never really actually had special feelings for anyone before. I guess I never really thought of boys since I was already the Unova champion. Many guys have always thrown themselves at me, asking me on dates, or even just wanting to get to know me. But I turned them all down.

Maybe it wasn't the boys that I didn't have an interest in. I admit I have crushed before but...it was on a boy 5 years older than me. When I was in kindergarten the boy I was interested in was all the way in 5th grade.

It shocked me myself. Knowing that I had a crush on a boy so much older than me. Sometimes I look back and wonder what got into me. Maybe...

It was that I actually liked older men?...Was that it? Lost in thought I had almost forgotten I had to get ready for my first day of school. I had a great feeling about senior year. Maybe I would finally be normal and like a boy my age. I yawned and took a quick glimpse of the clock. It was 6:48. Groaning I turned back over and cuddled deeper into my blankets.

Suddenly my mother burst into the room startling me. "Touko! You need to get up for school! You don't want to be late on your first day again do you? Especially since you're a senior in high school now. You need to be more responsible." My mom huffed trying to pry away the blankets. I sighed in exasperation. "Just 5 more minutes..." I replied groggily. I heard my mother sigh deeply. "Fine. But I better see you in that bathroom in 5 minutes. I mean it Touko. No more slacking off in the mornings." She replied angirly. I nodded hoping she would see so that I didn't have to get up and actually answer her. Luckily she noticed my nod and left my room.

Laying there my thoughts drifted once more. I couldn't help but daydream about the boy I had mentioned earlier. I remember how much taller than me he was. How soft his dark brown hair looked. His sweet and innocent smile. My face grew red with embarrassment.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I sighed. I rolled out of the bed slowly and made my way over to the bathroom. "Touko honey. Are you up?" She asked from downstairs. "Yeah." I replied.

I went through my daily routine. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and brushed my hair. I wondered if I should try something different other than my signature pony tail. I tried multiple hairstyles. I decided to just wear it half up and half down. My natural curls already finished the look. I normally never wore make up but I just put on some mascara to make my eye lashes longer. Not giving it a second thought I threw on my new school uniform.

The outfit consisted of a semi-short blue and light gray plaid skirt. I buttoned up the medium sleeved crisp white collar shirt; and tied my matching blue and gray tie the way my brother showed me, since both girls and boys wore them. Although they weren't part of the uniform I threw on my favorite black thigh high stockings, and finally the dark brown shoes that my school also supplied. I took one quick glimpse in the full body mirror to see if I looked alright and once I had decided it looked fine I made my way downstairs to get breakfast.

"Hi mom, is breakfast ready?" I asked. She turned around. Her low ponytail flowing with the breeze in her turn. Her large blue eyes flickered and she smiled contently.

"My Touko is all grown up now. I like the new look. Going all out this year I see?" She winked. I blushed and sighed playfully. "Cut it out mom." I groaned grinning a bit. She gave me a teasing smile. "Yes breakfast is ready. Oh and Touya already left by the time you got up. He's always so energetic. Maybe you could learn a thing or two from your brother." She winked. I rolled my eyes. "I don't think so mom. At least I get the better grades." I smirked. She laughed at my true remark.

"That's true. But anyways, eat up. You have a big day ahead of you. Oh and your friend Bianca called. They said they would meet you by the entrance so that you three can go into the school together." She said. I nodded sipping my orange juice.

After I finished breakfast I waved goodbye to my mom and headed off. I slowly made my way down the hill. I wasn't really in a rush to get to school so soon. After all I still had time left.

I took my time to look at the sights that surrounded me. Since it was fall the leaves were already beginning to slowly change colors. I gripped my backpack tightly. I wonder how my first day is going to go. Maybe I'll get to try new things and meet new people. Finally I decided to pick up my pace and hurry to school. After all Bianca and Cheren were waiting for me.

I started sprinting down the street. My long hair flowing rapidly into the breeze. Although I wasn't as energetic as Touya was I still did play sports all throughout my entire school life. But this year I wanted to focus more on my studies rather than play sports. I was already confident enough that the many years I did do sports would show up on my college application. My breathing never increased while running. I was still in shape and I was grateful for that. In just a few more seconds I had arrived one block away from the school. I slowed down my pace and walked the rest of the way. When I neared the school I couldn't help but overhear something odd from the girl groups still outside of the school.

"Hey did you hear?" One of them asked. "Yeah I did. I heard there was a new Pokemon Biology instructor." Another replied. "Wait I heard that he's only 20 years old! Isn't that so young to be a teacher?" She asked. "Yeahhh, but I heard he was smoking hot. Like ridiculously hot. I also heard he has unusually colored hair." The last one said. I couldn't help but feel intrigued. I wondered how a teacher that young could actually be a teacher. But I was also interested in seeing for myself, if he was truly as handsome as those girls described.

Shrugging it off I made my way toward the main entrance, and sure enough I saw Bianca and Cheren sitting on the bench. My brother Touya also stood next to them. Before I made it to them Touya spotted me. "Hey sis! Over here!" He called. I smiled and waved to them. Bianca instantly stood up. She ran up to me and hugged me tightly. "Touko! Oh it's so good to see you!" She cried. It was becoming difficult to breathe. "Bianca...can't...breathe..." I muttered. "Oh my gosh! Soooorryyyy." She cooed letting go of me. Cheren stood beside her and shook his head in disdain. "Bianca when will you learn that whenever you hug someone, you're giving that person a death sentence?...Sorry Touko. She just missed you. After all we haven't seen you and Touya in a couple of weeks." He replied. Cheren had changed considerably.

He ditched his glasses for contacts, and wore a white button up shirt with a red tie and the dark blue school uniform pants. His shoes were similar to mine except his covered more and looked more manly. Bianca sported the same outfit as me. Without the thigh high stockings. She also now wore glasses since she has a problem with contacts because they required touching her eye, which she hated.

"Yeah sorry about that guys. Touya and I were on vacation with our mom for the past 2 weeks." I replied scratching the back of my head. Bianca shook her head. "That's alright we understand. Besides Cheren and I spent a week together with my parents at a resort. They wanted to get to know him better and that kind of stuff." She explained. "Yeah it was actually pretty fun. Her parents seem to like me." Cheren added. I smiled. "That's great." I replied.

"Hey guys. We should probably get to class right?" Touya asked. "Yeah. Mom will kill us if she gets another late call from our teacher." I laughed. "Shall we enter at the same time? Just like with our pokemon journey?" Cheren asked. Bianca, Touya, and I nodded. We all looped arms and entered at the same time. "Our first step into adulthood." Touya grinned. Cheren and Bianca stared at him. Suddenly we all burst out laughing at him. "What? Was it something I said?" He asked embarrassed. My face had turned red from laughing so hard. "You make it seem like we're hitting puberty. Which I'm pretty sure we've all done." I replied. Cheren and Bianca nodded. Touya turned his head away obviously flustered. "Yeah, yeah. Go ahead make fun. But it's true." He replied. I grinned. "Well we should probably get to our classes." Cheren stated. "Touya you have Pokemon Chemistry first right?" He asked. Touya nodded. "Then we'll head there together since we both have the same class." He added. "Sounds good to me." He smiled. "Well I'm off to Pokemon Health." Biance said smiling before rushing off without giving us time to react.

Cheren sighed. "That girl never changes." He huffed. Touya elbowed him slightly. "Hey you're the one who's dating her." He grinned. Cheren laughed. "True. Oh Touko, what class do you have?" He asked eyebrows raised. "Oh I have..." I suddenly froze. Pokemon Biology. Wasn't that the class with the new teacher? The one that was only 20 years old and supposedly smoking hot? I snapped my head back to reality. "Hey, you okay sis?" Touya asked. I nodded. "Yeah sorry. I just got lost in thought is all. I have Pokemon Biology." I replied. "Then you want to head down this hall and take a left." Cheren instructed. I nodded. "Thanks Cheren." I replied waving goodbye and heading off.

As I made my way down the hall I couldn't help but feel a bit anxious. I didn't exactly know why but I was a bit nervous to meet the teacher. What if he wasn't as gorgeous and as old as those girls had gossiped about. I shook my head. "Why do I even care? It's not like he's interested in students 3 years younger than him anyway..." I huffed. A few seconds later I found myself in front of the classroom. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

I was a bit disappointed when I noticed the teacher wasn't there. Just the students. I made my way to the nearest open seat. Luckily it wasn't all the way in the back, or all the way in the front. I sighed. I just wanted to get this over with. I was pretty sure this teacher wasn't even as amazing as people said. I was beginning to think that those girls just made it up for the fun of it. Suddenly I heard the doorknob turn; snapping me out of my thoughts. The door opened slowly. In the doorway there he stood. The amazing teacher everyone had been talking about. The only thoughts that appeared into mind...

Wow...


	2. Meeting The Teacher

My mind was reeling. I was unable to react properly. The girls in the room began to swoon all around me, covering their flushed and blushing faces. They instantly started gossiping. The boys in the room were all unimpressed. But of course they would be since all of the girls were all swooning over some newbie teacher.

I on the other hand somehow could not move an inch. The teacher slowly made his way to his front desk and set down his pile of folders and school work onto the desk calmly. My eyes widened. He was...even more handsome than what anyone had ever implied. He was very tall. Maybe around 6' 1" or 6' 2". He had long bright tea green hair that reached all the way down to the middle of his back, and it was tied into a loose pony tail. His eyes so blue and captivating. They were so calm and serene that it melted me from the inside. He wore a dark black sweater that tucked into his pants. But it was mostly cloaked by his long white lab coat. He wore light brown pants and black dress shoes. His long legs extended endlessly. He obviously had a toned body but not overly so. And he wore sharp dark brown square glasses.

I sat there just staring at him. I could feel my face feeling hotter, but I tried controlling myself. I didn't want to be like those other shameless girls who got easily flustered over someone who was good looking, so I finally snapped out of my daze and sat up straight in my chair.

"Good morning class. My name is Mr. Harmonia. But if you have any problems pronouncing it you may call me Mr. H. It's very nice to meet all of you, and I look forward to teaching you. I will now take this time to answer questions that you may want to know about me." He explained. The girls in the room caused an uproar, causing me to cover my ears.

"Mr. Harmonia what's your favorite color?" "Mr. H sir what's your favorite type of food to eat?" "Mr. H what's your favorite type of animal?" "Mr. Harmonia sir are you single?" "Mr. H is it true that you're really only 20 years old?" Questions appeared all over the place. I sat there in exasperation. They really asked such stupid and inappropriate questions to a teacher? Even if he was new, that was still weird. But oddly enough he began to answer them.

"Well my favorite color is blue. My favorite food happens to be simple ramen. My favorite animals are dogs and cats equally. Yes I am actually 20 years old. And finally...I am single." He replied giving a sincere smile on the last answer. That smile sent shivers down my spine. His way of speaking was so formal it was absolutely ridiculous, but in an endearing way.

"Is that all for questions?" He asked fixing his glasses. Suddenly his eyes strayed themselves towards me. I froze. "What about you? You've been quiet this entire time. Do you have a question?" He asked smiling softly.

"Me?" I asked a bit surprised. "Of course. Would you mind telling me your name?" He asked.

My name? He wanted to know my name? Of all people it just had to be me he'd ask that question? I sat there a moment and took a deep breath. "My name is Touko." I replied making sure I didn't sound weird. He smiled. "That's a beautiful name." He assured. I flinched a bit. Did he just say my name was...beautiful? I couldn't help but turn my head away. "Thanks." I replied trying not to sound embarrassed. His bright blue eyes just continued to gaze at my face, and I admit I was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable. Finally he turned his gaze away and continued to answer the questions of the other students.

During the class I wasn't really paying attention. I only ever stared at him. Observing him closely. Trying to study his movements and mannerisms. His kind and gentle smile never leaving his face. A smile that caused all of the girls to swoon, and the boys to roll their eyes. I found myself rolling my eyes as well. Suddenly he shifted his gaze to me. My eyes made contact with his and I felt a little nervous. He smiled again, sending shivers down my spine. I looked away first, feeling that the atmosphere was a bit awkward. I heard him chuckle at something but paid no attention. I looked back at him when he was no longer looking at me. The entire class time was spent answering stupid questions that the love struck female students had asked. When his gaze turned more serious it made my heart skip a beat. Every single one of his emotions were positively alluring.

Finally nearing the end of class he decided to wrap up the questions. "Alright. I have time for one last question." He said calmly. Whispers could be heard from across the room. Everyone was unsure of what to ask since they pretty much asked everything possible. I sighed hoping someone would ask a question so that I could leave already. "How about you?" He asked.

I turned my head. His gaze burned on me. I looked at the students around me. They eyed me closely. You've got to be fricken kidding me. "You mean me? I don't really have a question." I replied. "That's fine but you're the only one who hasn't asked one yet correct? Why don't you just ask something random Miss. Touko?" He asked.

I sighed knowing I wouldn't get out of this one. Finally I just asked the first question that popped into my head. "How did you become a teacher so early?" I spit out. I heard a chuckle. I snapped my head towards him. His laughing face caused me to blush in embarrassment. "I didn't really have a better question." I replied.

He stopped chuckling. "Well that one is an easy question. I did very well in school. So well in fact that I graduated in half of the required time." He replied. I blinked hard. Wow. He sure was one smart cookie. "Is that all?" He asked. I nodded my head. "Yeah..." I replied.

"Then I shall see all of you tomorrow. Have a good day class." He replied. I took my time packing my school stuff up and made my way to the exit. Before I left Mr. Harmonia stopped me. "You sure are a quiet one you know that?" He asked. I turned around slowly. "Sorry about that. It was because everyone started blurting out random and sometimes inappropriate questions, and I didn't want to interrupt." I apologized. He smiled. "It's alright. But next time don't be afraid to speak up alright?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. As I turned away he said something else. "By the way, you have very pretty eyes Miss. Touko." He added. I blushed a bit, relieved that I wasn't facing his direction so that he could see my flustered face. "Thanks." I replied before finally taking my leave.

I rushed down the hallway and to my newly assigned locker. My face still a little flustered from what happened previously. Just what the heck was that all about?! First he says I have a beautiful name, and then he says that I have pretty eyes? Just what kind of teacher was this guy?!

I tried calming myself down. I took a few deep breaths, and regained my composure. "Come on Touko. It's not like he was flirting. I mean he's a teacher for god sakes. Besides, there's no way a 20 year old teacher would ever flirt with his 17 year old student." I whispered to myself. I nodded in agreement to my statement.

"Toukooooo!" A loud voice called. Suddenly Bianca ambushed me and accidentally tackled me onto the floor. "Bianca!" I cried. "Oops, sooooorryyyy!" She replied helping me get up.

"Jeez Bianca. You really need to watch where you're going." I said dusting myself off.

"You're right. Sorry, sorry, sorry. I'm such a klutz. I was trying to tell you we have gym class now, so you should grab your clothes so we can head down." She explained. I nodded smiling. "Oh! Did you know you had that amazingly cute new teacher for your Pokemon Biology lab?" She cooed. I flinched a bit. Great. She had to bring that up. "Heh heh yeah. He's a good teacher." I replied uncomfortably. "Aw man you're so lucky Touko. All of the good stuff happens to you." She whined. I scratched the back of my head. "Er, you think?" I asked pretending to sound confused. She gave me a pouty face. "Yes I do think. But we should hurry. Our next class is in a few minutes and we still have to get changed." She replied. We walked down the hall slowly. From nearby I could hear the sound of swooning coming closer to our direction. That could only mean one thing.

Mr. Harmonia walked through the hallways. He looked around as if he were trying to find something. Suddenly he turned towards me. Oh crap. He smiled and walked my way.

"Oooooo he's heading this way Touko!" Bianca swooned. He stopped in front of us. "Good evening Miss. Touko. I'm here because you left this back at the classroom." He said holding out a small sports bag. "Oh that's my gym bag. Thank you." I replied gratefully. Without that bag I would have received a zero for gym class. I took it without hesitation and the girls gasped.

"Man she's so lucky!" "Yeah I know. He's so gorgeous." "Man I wish I was her right now." The girls swooned. I blushed slightly. "Anyway thanks." I said again before turning to leave. "Your welcome." He replied waving.

"What was THAT all about?!" She asked me. I sighed. "Bianca all he did was return my bag to me. You're making too much of the situation." I replied slightly annoyed. "Am I? Because he seemed to be really happy returning your bag." She pouted. "Look Bianca stop please. All he did was return my gym bag. Why is that so scandalous anyway?" I asked aggravated. "Hmm I guess you're right. Besides, teachers and students could never be involved like that anyway." She replied putting a finger up to her chin in thought. I flinched a bit. Why did those words...kinda sting? I just shrugged off those feelings and continued to my class.

Playing gym was exactly what I needed to get my mind off of today's earlier events.

By the end of class even though I played the entire time, I wasn't the least bit tired. In fact I felt empowered. "T-touko...how are you able to...b-breathe after all of that?..." Bianca asked out of breath. I laughed. "Come on you lazy bum. You need to get into shape." I teased helping her to the changing rooms. "But that's harder than it looooks." She sighed breathing deeply. I smiled.

"Why don't you go on without me? I'll just hold you back. I'm still tired from gym earlier." Bianca sighed. "Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded. "Alright. Tell Cheren I said see you later." I replied. "Wait what about Touya?" She asked. "Oh he's in track. It's his first day so he'll be staying after school for a couple of hours. I'll be fine though. My house isn't very far. See you later." I replied waving goodbye.

As I exited the front door, I noticed someone sitting on the bench. My heart stopped once I saw who it was. Mr. Harmonia. He scribbled neatly into his notebook. His face deep in thought. I couldn't help but stare at him. He really was handsome. And his face was serious. I tried not to disturb him and I began walking past him slowly. He looked up. "Have a nice day Miss. Touko." He smiled. I stopped abruptly. "Um, you too..." I stuttered; mentally scolding myself for doing so. But then I continued off without looking back. So much for not disturbing him.


	3. Thinking And Snooping

I entered my house and closed the door behind me. "I'm home." I said. But there was no reply. "Oh yeah I forgot mom was working today. Which means I have the house to myself." I added stretching happily. I quickly took off my school clothes and threw them in the washer. I put on my robe and walked into the bathroom.

"I can finally take a shower without Touya using up all of the hot water haha." I laughed to myself. After I cleaned up and washed my hair I jumped out and wrapped my hair up into a towel, and threw my robe back on. I took out my phone and saw that I had a text from Touya. "Hey I heard that the new Pokemon Bio teacher has the hots for you ;)" I rolled my eyes and sighed deeply. "He was just returning my gym bag smart alec." I replied back. "Yeah, suuuure he was ;P" He added. I couldn't help but giggle at his idiotic text. "Think what you want, but I at least got to use up the hot water for the shower. Not you :)" I replied. "):" I laughed at his reply and then I flipped my phone shut.

I sat on the edge of my bed. I began to think about Mr. Harmonia. My body shivered. I wasn't sure as to why he had such an effect on me. But no matter what I did today my thoughts always went back to him.

I sighed. "Why do I keep thinking about him? Was it because he gave me all of those compliments?" I asked myself.

"I think I'm overreacting. It's not possible that a man would love a little girl. And even if it were possible, it would still be illegal wouldn't it? Students and teachers aren't allowed for physical intimacy right?" I asked myself. I blushed. Physical intimacy? What exactly was I thinking? I mean yeah it's normal for me to think about that stuff right? I know all about it of course and Bianca and Cheren even admitted that they recently became physically intimate.

I released my hair from the towel. It was still damp, but the curls were even more vibrant and healthy looking than usual. I laid back down not caring if they got my bed a little moist. My long curls sprawled themselves out all over my bed. I stared at my ceiling. "That's a beautiful name." "You have really pretty eyes." Those compliments echoed throughout my head. They repeated themselves over and over again. I covered my face with my pillow. "Damn..." I whispered. My face was growing hot, along with the rest of my body. The sensation felt odd. Like my body wouldn't calm down. Was this what it felt like when you fell in love?

"Love?!" I yelled sitting up. "N-no way! It's way too soon for something like love to happen. I barely know the guy, so why am I acting like this?!" I cried shaking my head. Then if it wasn't love...was it possible I developed a crush on him. I took a deep breath and fell back onto my bed.

"I guess I'm just like all of those other girls huh?..." I asked myself nervously. I pushed the pillow back onto my face and drifted into sleep.

"Touko, Touko honey. Wake up. You'll be up all night if you fall asleep now." I opened my eyes. They felt a bit groggy. My mom hovered over me with a warm smile on her face. "How long was I asleep?" I asked rubbing my eyes. "It's only been about an hour. Touyas' home and he told me you were sleeping already. Stay up with him until it's time to actually go to sleep." She said lifting me up. I yawned and nodded. I threw on some pajamas and ditched my robe, and made my way downstairs. Touya sat on the sofa. He was still in his track clothes. He looked at me and smiled. "Sup sleepy head." He grinned. I playfully hit him on the head. "Hey watch yourself." He pretend warned. "Are you trying to pick a fight?" I asked. He laughed and patted the seat next to him. I sat down.

"So today I got trampled by a bunch of girls. They were trying to get your Bio teacher's attention." He rolled his eyes. "You should have seen my class. It was so annoying. They wouldn't shut up. And they asked him all of these ridiculous questions." I shrugged. Touya laughed. "Hey earlier I was just kidding. I know that the teacher and you would never be a thing." He admitted. "Well duh." I replied. "Alright, Alright." He smiled. We sat there for a few hours watching tv. It was beginning to get late.

"Well I'm gonna head up and take a shower. Although I can't take my usual shower since you used all of the hot water. Thanks for that by the way. And then I'm going to go to bed." He said yawning. I laughed and yawned too. "Yeah, same here. We have a loooong day tomorrow." I admitted. Touya and I made our way to the bathroom and brushed our teeth. "Night." He said waving. "Goodnight Touya." I replied.

I flopped onto my bed. I let out a long sigh. "Man. If this is the effect he has on me in one day...I'm afraid to find out what will happen to me after a week..." I sighed blushing. My body was beginning to feel hot again. "This is what crushing on someone feels like when you're older? I thought this was supposed to feel nice?...But it aches..." I whispered before drifting off to sleep.

My alarm went off a bit earlier than usual. I figured my mom was right. Maybe I should get to school early. Just to prove that I really was responsible. I yawned, but even though I felt a tad tired I hoisted myself up and got out of bed. I leaped into the bathroom. Today I figured I would just go comfortable for the day, so I threw my hair up into a pony tail. Although I decided to put on eye liner today. I also used mascara again. "If I'm going to wear my hair up I should at least wear make up with it." I shook my head smiling. I put on my uniform and stockings. I grabbed my bag and flew downstairs. I was especially early today, so my mom and Touya weren't even up yet. I quickly made some toast and propped it into my mouth. Then I left. I made my way outside and down the street. It was still pretty dark outside. It was dawn. I don't know why I decided to leave this early but what the heck. I liked when it was dark outside anyway.

I strolled down the hill and noticed there wasn't anyone really out right now. Except for the cars that had to go to work early in the morning. I guess the reason I'm not tired is because I also took that nap yesterday, so it was easier to get up. I found the local park was empty and since I had plenty of free time I made my way over to the swing set. I sat down and stared at my feet. I started moving. I embraced the feeling of the cold air that swept through my hair and caressed my skin. I couldn't help but let out a soft moan. "Mmm." The feeling was always sensational.

I continued for a few more minutes. Enjoying it as long as I could. I jumped off of the swing in mid air and landed almost gracefully onto my feet. I let out a small laugh. That was always so fun to do. I decided to go on something else. I made my way to the merry-go-round and spun it as hard and quickly as I could. I jumped on and went straight to the middle. The gravity pulling at my body was always such a tingling sensation. I laughed. It had been a while since I had been at a park, just being able to enjoy the simple things. As I whirled around the outline of the sky and trees blurred, causing a series of vivid mixing colors. It wasn't long until I felt a little dizzy and decided to stop. Using my foot I dragged it on the ground until it came to a complete stop. My vision was still a bit blurry and I stepped off stumbling a bit. I ended up falling onto the grass. I stayed there until my vision began to clear.

I stared at the sky. Some stars were still out since the sky was still a bit dark. I sighed deeply. I hadn't realized that my mind was beginning to wander to Mr. Harmonia. I imagined him laying side by side next to me, his light tea green hair spread out intertwining with my dark brown curls. Enjoying the stars and the dawn with me. We would laugh together in bliss, and then he would grab my hand and send my heart on a trip to cloud nine. I blushed. "What am I thinking?!" I exclaimed sitting up. I shook my head. I had to throw all of those idiotic thoughts out of my mind. And although I still had plenty of time to stay, I decided I should stop there and continue on my way to school.

I picked my bag back up and threw it over my shoulders. "Heh. No one's even going to be at the school. I think I over did it." I chuckled.

I made it to the school, and it turned out that I was right. There were no people around. Well with the exception of a few teachers and janitors here and there, but other than that there weren't any students. I laughed at myself for being such an idiot for waking up so early and heading off to school knowing there wouldn't be anyone there. But nonetheless, I opened the door and made my way to my locker. I grabbed what I needed and headed off to my first class. I would have been nervous to run into Mr. Harmonia, but I seriously doubted that he would be here this early. But before I made my way to his class I roamed the halls. Enjoying how dark the hallways were and the quietness surrounding it. It was a lot more peaceful than during the day, and sometimes it was nice to be away from all the hallway traffic and uproars. It was completely empty. I ended up sighing in content.

After circling around the halls a few times I decided to wait by Mr. Harmonia's room. My heart fluttered by the thought of him, and I felt as though on my way there I was walking on air. "I seriously think I may have problems." I huffed.

But to my surprise the door to his classroom had been opened already. Even so, he wasn't in there. "Did someone try to break in here or something?" I asked. Every moral in my being was telling me to just mind my business and just walk away and pretend I didn't see anything...But my body was telling me to check it out and explore. And of course my body was the one that prevailed. I entered the room quietly; making sure I didn't make much noise. Once I took a better look around and saw that he wasn't there I entered completely.

I dropped my bag onto the floor and moved my way over to his desk. I sat down in his larger chair. The chair that he sat in. I shook my head and tried to focus. I opened one of the drawers and went through all of the files and papers. I didn't find anything interesting so I closed it and went to the next drawer. When I opened this one there were a few other things. His room key, and a few bathroom passes, but nothing important. I closed that one too. Then there was the bottom drawer. It was the widest and largest one. I tried pulling on it but it was locked. I sighed in disappointment. "Damn..." I pouted. I wondered what was in there. I had to admit, I was a bit suspicious. Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted and I had heard something from behind. I whipped my head around.

"Miss. Touko?"

* * *

**Uh oh. Looks like someone's in troubleeee. Haha anyway, this one was a fairly short chapter, but it will actually most likely end up being the shortest chapter in the entire story. I actually added more to this chapter. So I guess it won't be the shortest chapter anymore...I wonder if anyone will figure out which part is new? XD Anyway keep reading onward! :)**


	4. Confessions

My entire body froze. My mouth gaped in horror. I felt as if I wanted to die there and now. Mr. Harmonia stared at me with slight shock in his eyes. "Miss. Touko what are you doing here?" He asked eyebrows raised.

My body still refuse to move. What exactly was I supposed to say in this situation? "Hey sorry Mr. Harmonia I was just snooping around in your classroom when you weren't here?" Of COURSE I couldn't say that! But I still had to say something. I swallowed hard and tried to muster up the strength to say something or even give an excuse, but my body refused to move. Suddenly he started walking over to me. I bolted up so quickly that the chair swung into the wall.

"I'm sorry! I was just waiting until you arrived. The door was open so I came in and sat down into your chair! I wanted to get to school extra early to prove to my mom that I can be responsible if I really wanted to. I wasn't snooping or anything honest!" I sputtered out of breath. I breathed heavily trying to regain my composure. "Miss. Touko, you should know better to come in here without permission." He scolded. I nodded shyly. "I suppose I will let you get away with it just this one time." He added. "T-thank you sir!" I bowed. He chuckled slightly. I looked up at him and my eyes widened. I was so shocked before that I didn't even notice he wasn't wearing his lab coat. He wore a white collar shirt with a dark navy blue tie, and black denim pants. His shoes were different this time. They seemed more casual. He still sported his glasses which were a little lower so that he could peer over them. He held a mug in his left hand and his school papers in the other. I couldn't help but blush. I turned my head away from him.

"That's a different outfit right?" I asked trying to sound casual. "Yes. Today is Friday so I dress a bit more comfortable for the required Casual Friday. I see you yourself look different today as well. It looks very nice." He complimented.

My cheeks flushed. "I do this all the time." I replied. He walked over to me.

I flinched but realized that he was grabbing his chair and bringing it to the other side of the desk. "You may sit there if you want. Just pull up a different chair. The school won't open up for at least an hour." He sighed playfully. I felt a bit hesitant, but considering the fact that he let me off the hook I listened to him. I grabbed a chair and pulled it back to where I sat at his desk before. He was across from me. He was already scribbling intently, giving me an opportunity to gaze at him. His face seemed to be so melancholy and focused. And for some odd reason I couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to touch his face and press his supple lips against mine.

I jumped a bit at my thoughts. What was I thinking?! I shouldn't be thinking like that. But I couldn't help it. It was true after all. I wanted him all to myself. I wanted to feel the tingling sensation that was a kiss. His kiss. His body pressed to mine in a heated and passionate embrace. I wanted to wrap my hands into his light green hair and my legs around his waist and never let him go.

I hadn't ever felt this way before. This burning passion overwhelming me. Was I a pervert for thinking this way? I exhaled slowly in annoyance. "Is something wrong?" I snapped my head back to him. His gaze now burned onto me. My face heated up. "No no! I was just thinking is all." I shouted. He nodded and continued his work. I felt so stupid. Why the hell did I just shout like that? I looked down at my feet trying to avoid looking at him for a while. Although it didn't really last long because I couldn't help but stare at him again. He held his pencil eraser up to his lower lip deep in thought. I never imagined I would ever be jealous of a pencil. I growled to myself for thinking such thoughts.

"Miss. Touko, would you mind giving me your opinion?" He asked. I looked up.

"Oh, on what?" I asked snapping back to reality. "If you were to describe me in just 3 words, what would they be?" He asked holding up his papers and straightening them. I sat there a moment.

What kind of question was that? I wondered. I wanted to be honest and say something like "Intoxicating, Sexy, Allruing." But I refrained knowing how stupid it would be for me to say such things, not to mention embarrassing. So I said something more subtle. "In 3 words I would describe you as Smart, Polite, and Charming..." I thought about that last one. Was that a bit too obvious? "Is that all?" He asked eyebrows raised. His gaze now far more serious. I was so caught off guard from his sudden expression change that I stood up from my seat and turned my head away from him.

"Y-yes is that a bad answer?" I stuttered my face turning red. I scratched the back of my head.

"No, not particularly. I was just expecting a bit more honesty from you." He replied. I froze. Honesty? I was being honest. Well okay so I wasn't honest, but I couldn't say what I really wanted to say. But then...how did he know I was lying.

"I WAS being honest." I lied. I heard him stand up from his chair. "There you go. Lying once more." He replied. I blushed a bit more furiously. I snapped my head back to him. "I'm not lying!" I yelled. I quickly covered my mouth. Why the hell did I yell like that just now?! What was wrong with me? Now he's going to be suspicious. "Be careful Miss. Touko. I am your teacher. Shouting at me might not be the correct way to approach this." He frowned. I felt embarrassed. He was right after all. He was probably just teasing. "S-sorry. But I was being honest." I whispered. He fidgeted with his tie and loosened it a bit so that it hung loosely around his collar. I was still reeling over how tall and muscularly lean he was, albeit in a more modest way. I wasn't a tall person at all. I was actually quite short. I barely cracked 5' 3". I wondered how we looked in comparison. I probably looked like a mere child if we stood side by side.

There was no way I could be seen as a woman when it came to him. So why on this earth did I ever even think of the possibility of being with him? I sighed and turned my back towards him. "Sorry. I really am sorry..." I replied.

The sound of his foot steps neared me. As I went to turn around there he was. Standing right in front of me less than 6 inches away. My heart skipped a beat. I suddenly felt really anxious. Why was he so close to me?! I stared down at my feet hoping he wouldn't notice my embarrassment. I jolted when he leaned his hands on the desk on each side of me. He bent down so that his face reached the top of my head. I continued looking down at the floor. The red that tinted my face was evident.

His right leg was bent so that he could balance himself. I cowered beneath him unsure of how to react. I could hear him breathing softly.

"If you're sorry then be honest..." He whispered. His deep voice caused me to shiver. I tried to muster up the strength to respond. And of course I ended up sounding totally obvious. "I-I already told you. I wasn't lying..." I lied again. I heard a soft sigh escape his lips. He leaned his head down more so that now his forehead was touching mine. I felt so flustered that it scared me. Was this some kind of test? If it was it was certainly frightening. He breathed heavily onto my neck, causing me to jump. "I'm asking one more time. If you were to describe me in just 3 words, What would they be?" He asked. His voice sounded almost seductive, and I released an odd noise from my mouth.

What should I do in this kind of situation?! I was so nervous and weak in the knees that I thought I would faint. His heavy breathing on my neck sent electricity throughout my entire body. I was heating up.

"I can't..." I whispered. "Hmm? You can't huh?..." He asked sighing. I nodded slowly.

Before I knew it he picked me up and sat me on the desk promptly. It happened so quickly I wasn't sure how to react. But before I had the chance, his lips collided with mine. My eyes widened in shock. He leaned into the kiss more, grabbing my waist with his left hand in the process. My face beamed red. I felt as if I was going to faint. Was this really happening? I asked myself.

Suddenly he wrapped both of his arms around me and laid me down onto the desk. His lips never leaving. My body reacted on it's own and allowed him to do so. "Mmm..." I murmured. His soft and supple lips brushed against mine sensually. Finally what seemed endless he broke away from the kiss. I laid there silently just staring at the ceiling. My face continuing to grow scarlet.

He hoisted me up and wrapped his hand in my hair gently. "Now tell me the truth." He whispered into my ear. My eyes widened and I finally snapped back to reality. I pushed onto his chest. "No." I said embarrassed. He wouldn't budge. "Why did you just...do that?" I asked flustered. His mouth curved into a seductive smile. "You honestly couldn't tell?" He asked pressing his lips to my neck and exhaling softly. "Ahh..." I moaned. I quickly covered my mouth. The creeping truth had approached me. "You mean you?" I couldn't finish asking. I felt him inhale my scent. "I want you." He replied.

Those words hit me hard. Was he really saying this? Or was it my imagination? "Y-you..." I stuttered.

"Yes. I've wanted you ever since I saw you." He replied. My body heated up. I couldn't believe that he had actually said those words. Before I could respond, I felt his soft hand run up my shirt slyly. I blushed. I was unable to say anything or stop him from going further out of pure surprisement. His hand was warm and it brushed over my torso like a hungry animal. His lips making their way to my collar bone causing me to moan in pleasure. In one fell swoop he lifted my shirt over my head and tossed it to the floor, revealing my black lace bra. "Ha!" I yelped trying to cover myself up. He gripped my wrists and pinned me back onto the desk. He kissed me again, this time his mouth was open. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and brushed his warm organ around my hot cavern eagerly awaiting me to do the same. Losing myself in the kiss I finally regained some ground and pushed my tongue against his. He growled when I bit his lip softly.

He pulled me into his arms and deepened the kiss. I felt like I was losing my mind. How did it end up like this? It was as if I was dreaming and this was all too good to be true. Our kissing grew more rapidly and in between kisses we re-caught our breath and forcefully kissed again and again. "Mmm, mmm, ahh..." I moaned. I no longer cared how I sounded. I was enjoying myself too much to care anymore. He groaned and started to kiss my neck. "M-more..." I released. He growled sensually as he brushed his tongue across my neck and bit it softly; causing me to sigh.

"Mmm." He huffed. My breathing became more paced. But I suddenly remembered where we were. "W-wait! We're in a classroom. Someone could see us at any moment!" I cried. He didn't stop. He continued kissing all over my neck and collarbone.

"Mmp..." I flinched. "M-mr. Harmonia...P-please. We need to stop before we get spotted..." I groaned. "Only if you answer my question truthfully." He whispered. I blushed. "Answer me truthfully and I'll stop." He repeated.

My face reddened. "F-fine. The t-three words I'd use to describe you would be Sexy...Intoxicating...and Alluring..." I huffed. He nibbled at my jawline. "Now that was the truth." He exhaled. "W-why me? What's so great about me?" I asked. He paused his actions and smiled. "You may not know it Miss. Touko, but you're a lot like me." He grinned. I turned my gaze away feeling embarrassed for asking in the first place.

He hoisted me into his arms and gripped my thighs tightly. "Ah!" I yelped caught off guard. He wrapped my legs around his waist and carried me over to my bag and shirt. He picked them up swiftly and proceeded to carry me to the back classroom closet. "Hey! W-what are you doing?" I stuttered.

He ravaged his pocket with his left hand and pulled out the closet key. He unlocked the door and closed it behind him. He held me and my things with one hand like it was nothing. I was surprised by his hidden strength. But then I snapped out of my daze. "W-why are we in here?" I asked nervously.

"No one will see us from in here." He replied nonchalantly setting me on the dresser inside the spacious closet.

I blushed furiously. "But you said you would stop after I told you the real 3 words I'd used to describe you?!" I stammered. He grinned sexily. "Sorry, but I'm afraid I'm a bit selfish." He added loosening his tie more before taking it off and tossing it near my shirt. He released his hair from it's hair tie, and in sprawled out all over his back. He removed his glasses as well. I was at a loss for words. He made his way over to me slowly. He towered over me with a seductive gaze. "Now where were we?" He asked sexily. He bent down and slid off my shoes. "What are you doing?" I asked a bit confused. He stared at me. "Hm? Oh I'm taking off your clothes." He replied bluntly. My entire face had gotten red. How could he say something like that so casually?! I thought. Suddenly I felt him tug at my skirt. My face widened. "W-wait a sec-!" But before I could protest he had pulled down my skirt without any effort at all. He tossed it while I tried to cover myself up rigorously.

I crossed my legs wriggling around. He stared at me, and he chuckled at my innocence. "There's no need to feel so insecure. You are very sexy." He whispered. "That's not..." I started. He began pulling my stockings off. I didn't know how to react properly so I just laid there staring at him. His gaze fixated onto my body with the deepest concentration. After he carefully removed my stockings he set them aside and pulled my legs apart. In a very graceful move he straddled me and lifted my legs onto his shoulders. I blushed by how experienced he was, and it made me wonder if he had done this many times before. "I umm..." I blushed. He looked at me curiously. "Is there something wrong?" He asked. I looked away. "I was just wondering...Have you done this a lot?" I asked sighing. He blinked.

"Not really. I'm just going by instinct. You are the first I have ever been with." My eyes widened and I snapped my head towards him.

"You mean this is your first time too?" I asked a bit happy. He nodded. I couldn't help but feel happy, but he still had a much better understanding as to what he was doing than I did. "Now then." He whispered. He quickly hauled my panties off of my legs and observed them closely. They matched my bra and were also black lace. My face was so red that I thought I would die. "D-don't look at them!" I shouted. He smiled and bit them sensually. My face widened. I never imagined that a teacher could be so dirty. His gaze returned to me. Or rather to my thighs and the dirty part that was in between.

"I-I umm..." I stammered trying to close my legs. But he held them firmly onto his shoulders, giving him a full view of me. "No..." I whispered. I suddenly felt something poke my inner thigh. I looked down and my eyes widened. There was a huge bulge that tightened in his pants. That was his...

"I apologize but I want to see all of you." He whispered. He reached his long arms down and made his way to my bra. I protested at first but he refused to give up. Finally I gave in. He quickly unhooked it and pulled it off, now fully exposing me to him. I noticed his eyes trailing my body carefully. "I'm sorry they're not so big." I whispered. His eyes made contact with mine. My chest wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. He bent down and kissed me catching me off guard.

"Mmm?" I muffled. But soon I found myself getting lost in his kiss once more.

His hands roamed my body. He started feeling my chest as he continued kissing me, squeezing them and sending pleasure throughout my body. I wrapped my arms around his head and I dug my hands into his soft green hair tugging on it whenever he squeezed my nipples. His stiff erection poked at my slowly moistening vagina. "Mmm..." we both moaned.

"ATTENTION! STUDENTS AND TEACHERS REPORT TO THEIR DESIGNATED CLASSROOMS. SCHOOL WILL BEGIN IN 5 MINUTES. THAT WILL BE ALL."

I sweat dropped. "Looks like we'll have to stop heh...heh..." I laughed nervously. Mr. Harmonia sighed. "Damn." He growled. He released me. He took a few more glances at my body before he handed me my clothes and bag. I stood up slowly. My face still blushing from standing there naked. He pulled me in for another tongue filled kiss, although it was quicker than previous ones. "Mmm." I muffled. He pulled away. "It looks like I'll have to wear my lab coat today after all." He whispered. I looked at him. "Why's that?" I asked. He looked at me and then looked down. "Well...You kind of got me wet." He replied looking down at his still hardened erection. It was wet at the part where it poked at my vagina. I blushed heavily. "I um! Sorry!" I replied nervously. He shook his head. "It's fine."

"You should get dressed. But I want you to wait a few minutes before you come out. The students will be suspicious if one of them accidentally sees us leaving the closet at the same time. When you exit I want you to say that you couldn't find what I asked you to look for, and then I'll take it from there." He explained. I nodded bashfully. He collected his things and threw on his lab coat and glasses. He returned the hair tie to his hair; which thanks to me tugging on it and running my fingers through it caused it to look a bit messy without it. He now looked more like a teacher rather than a sexually hungry man like before. He finished tying his tie neatly and he gave me another sexy smile. "Also, outside of class, you may call me N." He smiled. I blushed. "N?" I asked flustered. He nodded sexily. "We are lovers now, you and I." He replied waving back and closing the door behind him.

"Lovers?" I whispered.

* * *

**Hahaha I totally trolled you guys. Anyway this is my first um what do you call it? Ah whatever this is my first side comment I guess. But sorry no lemon part yet. I actually don't want them to do it for a couple more chapters, maybe even a few, but they will, no worries. I hope this was okay. I've never tried writing a semi-lemon or any for that matter so I hope I did okay. Please bear with me and leave your reviews. But make sure they aren't mean reviews XD Anyway I'll continue this either today or sometime Sunday since that's my other day off from college besides Thursday(Which is today.) But anyway hope you enjoyed and it looks like things are going to get a little complicated and saucy ;)**


	5. The Panty Dilemma

I stood there in a daze. He said that we were Lovers? A smile snaked it's way upon my face. I never actually imagined that he would actually take an interest in me. It had happened so suddenly that I barely believed what just happened actually happened. I sighed in content, but then I suddenly remembered that I was still naked in the teacher's closet. "Jeez!" I cried embarrassed. I quickly put everything back on without hesitation. I tried fixing my hair as well as I could. It was a bit of a mess from N running his hands through it. But I still felt like something was missing.

"Let's see. I have my bra, shirt, skirt, stockings, and shoes..." Suddenly it clicked. Where the hell were my panties?! I lifted my skirt up and saw that it was just my bare skin and private parts, and they were completely exposed! "Agh! What the hell?!" I loudly whispered.

Alright, Alright. Calm down Touko. I'm sure they're around here somewhere. I assured myself. I took a look around and checked every area thoroughly.

"They're...Not here!" I gaped. Then it hit me. When N had taken them off what did he do? I thought it over. My face reddened. I remember he bit them right in front of me in a sexually crazed manner. I sighed. "Pervert..." I whispered to myself. But then what did he do after that? I wondered. I thought long and hard about it. Didn't he toss them near my things? I asked worriedly. My eyes widened. It made sense now. If I couldn't find them then..."He took them!" I cried. I can't believe this! What exactly am I supposed to do now?! I can't go through the entire class commando! This skirt isn't exactly the longest either. Aw man this is so bad. "Why on earth did it have to be the panties?" I whined. If he had taken anything else this situation would have been a whole lot easier. At least I have a spare shirt and shorts. And I could get away without wearing a bra. I sighed deeply. Time was running out and I couldn't stay in there forever or I would get marked absent, and I already knew my mom would kill me if that happened.

Was it possible for me to avoid a breeze for an entire period in the draftiest room in the entire school? I slunk over the desk next to me in despair. Whether I liked it or not, I had to go out there or risk my mother's wrath. I took a deep breath and picked up my bag. I opened the door and put on my best normal expression.

As I exited the closet the students turned their heads to me in confusion. Even though I was severely uncomfortable I tried my best to look as innocent as possible. Every single student stared at me. I sighed. "I'm sorry Mr. Harmonia. I didn't find it. I checked everywhere. I guess it's not in there." I said trying to act casually. He fixed his glasses and smiled. "That's alright Miss. Touko. I most likely left it in the teacher's lounge. I'll retrieve it later." He replied. I tried my hardest not to blush. The students shrugged it off and continued to listen to him. I let out a small sigh of relief, thanking god for my classmates' denseness. I slowly walked over to my seat making sure a draft wouldn't flip it up.

I sat down and refused to cross my legs and exposing myself. I clenched my thighs tightly together and stayed on guard for the rest of the class.

"As I stated earlier. I will be leaving early this class period and a substitute will take my place for the remainder of the class." He explained. My eyes widened. I snapped my head towards him in horror. He was leaving early? Then how the hell was I supposed to get my god damn underwear back?!

My head began to reel. I couldn't go an entire DAY without underwear! That's crazy! I couldn't believe this was happening. Was he doing this on purpose just to screw around with me?! Just what was he trying to prove? Did he enjoy them THAT much? Lost in my thoughts he continued. "I will be back at the end of the day if anyone has any questions on the homework assignment. Miss. Touko?" He called. I whipped my head towards him. "Y-yes sir?" I mentally scolded myself for stuttering. A few kids in the class laughed. "You might want to stay after school so that I can explain the homework lesson that you missed, while you were looking for my documents." He replied.

"Sure." I replied. The students all laughed in response. I sighed in exasperation. He really was mean. "I'll take my leave now. Mr. Darell I leave them in your care." He said picking up his papers. "Alright students..." Mr. Darell started. I shifted my gaze to N. He made his way to the door. I watched him on his way out. Right when he turned to leave he looked at me from the corner of his eyes and smirked triumphantly. I blushed madly.

"What an asshole." I huffed under my breath. I brought my attention back to the substitute. I didn't know how on earth I would make it through the day.

After this class ended I had to meet up with Bianca and go to gym class. Great, just great. I had to come up with an excuse to sit out during gym. Obviously the "I don't have my gym clothes" lie wouldn't work because my gym bag was currently in my hand. So I had no choice but to pull the "I have my period" card. I pulled my skirt down so that it covered more. Sure enough Bianca was running up to tackle me as usual...Wait! If she tackles me today then!..."Ohhh Toukoooo!" She cooed.

I quickly bolted down the opposite stair case, and held down my skirt as I ran just in case a breeze decided to pick up. I quickly ran into the nurse's office slamming the door behind me. My heart pounded as she ran past the door without noticing me. I sighed in relief. "Um. May I help you?" The nurse asked. I looked back at her and I instantly felt embarrassed. "Well yes. I was wondering if I could lay down for a while? I kind of have..." Before I finished she nodded. "Go ahead and lay down there in that room sweet heart." She replied. I bowed slightly. "Thank you." I replied. I set my bag to the side of the therapeutic chair and carefully laid down onto it. The great thing about this school nurse was that she never called your parents if you say you need to lay down. So my mom wouldn't find out that I missed gym. I closed the door next to me since I desired my privacy. I pulled out my pokeballs and decided I could use my Fennekin's company. "Lets go Fennekin." I said. A flash of light appeared and disappeared leaving the small cute fox pokemon in it's place.

I patted next to me. Fennekin stretched and jumped up. She wrapped herself onto my chest. I stroked her gently. I had just recently gotten her. I remember how professor Sycamore had offered her to me when I took my first visit to the Kalos region with Touya and my mom.

That was where Touya and I were when we hadn't seen Cheren or Bianca. So I only had Fennekin for a couple weeks. But we've already became such great friends, and she was my last remaining small pokemon. The rest of my team consisted of Charizard, Meganium, Tyranitar, Lucario, and Samurott. Tyranitar was probably my most trusted companion. I had hatched her when she was a newborn egg and nursed her myself when I found out that someone had abandoned her. My other close partner was Lucario. He had also been hatched from an egg, and had always hated his pokeball. He was my traveling companion. One I could talk to since he could use telepathy, which was a rare skill among his species. Right now he was probably exploring the neighborhood. He was just like me in that department. We both loved exploring.

Laying there seemed to go by faster as I played with Fennekin's tail. She swished it around and it would brush against my face.

I laughed. Fennekin was also in the running for one of my greater companions. I loved them all of course, so I would never choose favorites. There are just a couple that I rely on more than others. Although they were all slowly making their way up the trust meter. What seemed like a few minutes later the class bell rang. I sighed. Glad that the gym fiasco was over. I yawned and lifted Fennekin off and set her on the chair-bed while I stretched.

She tilted her head curiously to me. I smiled and pet her head. "Alright Fennekin. Time to go back to your ball." I replied. She yawned and stretched. She was still young. I pulled out her ball and called her back. I grabbed my bag and exited the room.

"Feeling better dear?" The nurse asked. I smiled. "Yeah a lot. Thanks again." I replied waving goodbye.

As I left the room I ran into Cheren. "Oh hi Cheren. What's up?" I asked. He smiled gently. "Hey are you alright? Bianca told me she couldn't find you anywhere." He asked. I nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. I just had a stomach ache is all. I laid down in the nurse's office and I feel a lot better." I replied. He nodded. "Well that's good. I'll tell Bianca later. See you later." He said walking away.

Somehow I made it through the entire day without a dress malfunction. I sighed as I held the sides of my skirt tightly, making sure nothing would happen. I was currently making my way back to N's class room. I was still mad at him for pulling a risky stunt like he did, but I also felt happy. Regardless of what he did today, he said that we were lovers. The mere thought of being with that tall and seductive man sent chills down my back. He said that we were a lot alike. I wonder if it meant that he knew more about me. Either way I didn't mind. Even if I were to be stalked, I wouldn't mind if it were him.

Of course that still won't stop me from kicking his ass for today's stunt. I angrily made my way to his classroom and opened the door. I froze. He leaned his right hand onto the desk and he had his long legs crossed over each other using them to hold himself up. He sipped coffee from his mug as if he didn't have a single care in the world. His glasses once again falling down his nose slightly allowing him to peer out from the top. He stared down to the floor. Without shifting his gaze he called to me. "Miss. Touko please come in. And would you mind closing the door behind you?" He asked. I blushed. "Uh yeah." I replied.

I closed it as quietly as I could and it instantly locked behind me. I turned around and he was still in his same position. I made my way over to him slowly. I stood a few feet from him. Staring at the floor I wasn't exactly sure how I would scold him. Finally I just said the first thing that popped into my head. "What the hell did you take my panties for?! Give them back!" I yelled.

He looked at me, his gaze remaining calm. "You're yelling at your teacher Miss. Touko. I could write you up for that." He grinned. I was taken aback.

He was right after all. "That still didn't give you the right to steal my underwear..." I huffed.

"Didn't it?" He asked setting down his coffee mug. I grew a little anxious. "Stay back! I'm still mad at you Mr...I mean N." I corrected. He continued towards me and wrapped his arm around my waist. "You still haven't gotten used to calling me by my first name I see." He grinned pulling me to him like a hungry wolf. He pushed me onto the desk and I strained trying to adjust myself. "We can't! Not here. We're at school, a-and I have to go home with my brother." I stammered. His gaze swooped over my body. His sexually crazed smile creeping the corners of his face. I blushed ferociously.

"Alright I'll let you go home for the day. But I have to be the one to redress your private parts down here." He whispered rubbing my swollen clitoris. "Nnn...Ahh!" I moaned. My breath was escaping me. No matter how hard I tried to catch it, it wouldn't come back. "S-stop it! Ahh..." I cried. He smiled deviously. "Then...is that a yes?" He asked. He rubbed me even harder and used his index finger and thumb to pinch my clitoris sending a wave of indescribable pleasure throughout my body. "Or could it be you actually want to stay after all?" He whispered slyly. "Mmm, mmm...ahh...N..." I moaned. My vision was becoming hazy from the immense pleasure escaping me. He rubbed my clit intensely between his fore fingers, making sure he went slowly. "Mnn..." I moaned. It felt so good that I didn't want it to stop, but I had to. It took all of the remaining strength I had to answer him. "Alright...You win...haa..." I moaned.

I looked up at his face. He seemed pretty pleased with himself. He removed his hand away from my now swollen vagina. I was still breathing heavily. He held my thighs firmly in place. He observed his hand.

My face reddened when I saw that he started licking the fluid off of his hand. "No! Don't do that it's dirty!" I yelped. He ignored me and continued. He was savoring the taste. Making sure that he took his time. My face was on fire. "I um er..." I muttered. He looked back towards me. His face curled into a triumphant smile. "Such a lovely taste." He whispered. My eyes widened. "S-shut up. That's embarrassing." I replied angirly. He wrapped his arms around me and helped me sit up correctly. "Remember. I'm the only one who can do the work." He whispered into my ear. My heart pounded.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out my panties. My eyes snapped to his face. "You had them in your pockets the whole time?!" I exclaimed. He chuckled. "Of course. Where else would I put them? I can't afford to lose them and have another man enjoy what belongs to me." He replied smugly. My face flushed. "Now shall we?" He asked stretching them out to full view. I nodded embarrassed.

He lifted my legs up one by one and put my feet through them. As he lifted them higher he slowly caressed my calves. When he got to my thighs he tightened his grip and slid them on as slowly as possible. I admit, I was enjoying the feel of his hands rub against my sensitive thighs. "Nnn..." A moan escaped my mouth. He glimpsed at me and kept his gaze firm. He returned his attention back to my thighs. He lifted my skirt up completely and slid them on after getting a glimpse of my exposed area. His hands brushed against my rear causing me to jump a bit.

"There." He whispered standing up. I sat there embarrassed. Why on earth did he want to do that for? I looked down and noticed his coffee mug. "You can have the rest if you like." He assured. I looked back down at it. I was thirsty but I didn't want to drink it for that reason.

"Could it be you want to drink it because I drank from it?" I snapped my head to him. Was he a fricken mind reader or something? "No! That's not it!" I lied.

He laughed causing me to blush in anger. "It's not funny!" I yelled. He continued. I sighed and just swallowed my pride and drank it. It was good. I figured because he was a teacher that he would get regular black coffee without any cream or sugar, but this was actually pretty sweet. And there was actually some cream inside. "I don't like just black coffee yet. I'm only 20 years old you know." He smiled. I couldn't help but laugh. "You have a beautiful laugh Touko." He whispered calmly. He called me by my regular name. I felt a little happy. After I finished I set the mug down and stood up.

"I have to meet up with my brother. I'll um...see you tomorrow N..." I said as I turned to leave. He gripped my arm and pulled me into a kiss. It caught me off guard. "Mmp." I muffled. He dug his hand into my pony tail and he inserted his tongue into my mouth. Losing myself I kissed him back. "Haaa..." I moaned as he kissed me over and over. After a few more seconds of heated kissing he pulled away slowly. "Don't forget to do your homework." He whispered slyly before gathering his things and leaving the room.

I stood there silently, still recovering from the heated kiss. "Wait a minute..." I thought. He didn't even tell me what I have to do for the homework!

"GAHHHH!" I yelled.

* * *

**Haha looks like Touko won't be doing her homework. But hopefully her flirtatious teacher/boyfriend will let her off the hook ;) Another teaser, sorry but the actual lemon may take a few chapters. But I'm doing my best to tease you and please you XD**


	6. Friends Only

The weekend had arrived. Since school had started on a thursday this year it came a lot faster than usual. I woke up late that Saturday morning. I figured I deserved the sleep ever since I stayed up trying to figure out the homework that N gave me and never ended up explaining. I sighed angirly. I managed to finish it with the help of Cheren. I rolled over to the other side of my bed. It was so comfortable that I didn't want to leave. But I also couldn't stay in bed all day. I had made plans with Bianca, Cheren, and Touya promising we would hang out today, since we hadn't spent much time together lately. Groaning I unraveled myself from my blankets and sat up.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned tiredly. "I should get ready." I reminded myself. Getting dressed I put on my signature tank top along with my black vest. I slowly pulled on my dark blue jean shorts, taking my time because of how tight they were. I sighed. "This isn't going to work." I huffed. Finally I pulled them off. I took off my panties and discarded them into my clothes basket. I tried once again putting on my shorts and they finally fit. "I can never wear underwear with these shorts." I sighed. They were so tight that I typically couldn't wear underwear with them. Although I was a lot more comfortable without them in shorts since they didn't flip up like a skirt would. I growled. "Stupid N." Finally I threw on my black and pink lace up boots and brushed my teeth and washed my face. I brushed my hair and decided to wear it all down. I parted it to the left. My two cowlicks always refused to go down, so I just shrugged and gave up. I walked over to my mirror. "No make up for today. I don't want to over do it." I laughed. I made my way downstairs. "Hey Touya! Are you ready to go?" I yelled. "Yeah just a second!" He replied. I went over to his room and stood in the doorway.

He stood there in front of his mirror fixing his outfit. He sported his signature hat. I grinned. "You still wear that thing?" I teased. He frowned. "Well yeah. I grew up with this hat." He responded.

I giggled. "Hey there's nothing wrong with that." He pouted. "You've worn that same hat ever since you were 10. Don't you think you should at least get a new one? It looks a little ancient if you ask me." I added. He grumbled to himself. "Just because it's old doesn't mean it's bad." He replied.

I thought about it for a moment and then nodded my head. "I guess you're right. But anyways hurry up. Cheren and Bianca are waiting for us." I replied. He nodded his head. "Yeah let's go." He said exiting his room. I followed closely behind. I wondered what was in store for our friends' day out.

As we made our way outside I saw that Cheren and Bianca had already shown up and were waiting near my car.

"Geez what took you guys so long?" Bianca pouted. "Sorry but Touya here had to make sure everything looked absolutely perfect." I replied pointing him out. He jolted. "Um pardon me for asking but isn't that what Touko should be doing instead of you? You know, worrying about her looks?" Cheren sighed. Touya blushed angirly. "Hey at least I look good right?! That's all that matters." He sputtered." Actually I think Cheren looks better than you." I pointed out. "Hey that's not fair! Cheren always looks so formal so he shouldn't count!" He growled. "Hahaha Touya you always make my day hee hee." Bianca laughed. Touya growled. "Yeah yeah. Let's just go. You're driving right Touko?" I shook my head. "I'm not in the mood to drive. Hey Cheren you mind driving? After all you are the safest driver before me. We definitely can't trust Bianca." I explained. "HEY!" Bianca shouted. Cheren and Touya laughed. "Sure I'll drive haha. But I have to ask. Do we even know where we're going?" He asked.

We all looked a bit shocked. "I guess we never really thought about that." Touya admitted scratching his head. We all thought for a moment. "How about we go to Castelia?" Bianca suggested. Touya shook his head. "There's way too many people there. We wouldn't be able to get anywhere." He replied crossing his arms. We all nodded in agreement. "We could visit Iris in Opelucid?" Cheren asked. Once again we shook our heads. "Now there's too little to do there..." I replied. Since this was taking forever I finally suggested something.

"Why not Nimbasa? If I remember correctly, doesn't that city have a lot more sights and fewer people than Castelia?" I asked. They looked at each other and sweat dropped. "How come we didn't think of that before?" Touya sighed in exasperation. The others nodded in agreement. "Then I guess we shouldn't take the car. That will take too long. I do still run the gym guys." Cheren pointed out. "Then we'll flyyy!" Bianca shouted grabbing Cheren's arm. Cheren shook his head but smiled. "Would you like to ride with me Bianca?" He asked. She turned to him with wide eyes. "Of course Cheren." She smiled. He nodded his head in amusement. "Alright then let's go. You guys alright with flying types?" He asked. Touya and I nodded. "Unfezant let's go!" Touya yelled. The large pokemon appeared and flapped it's wings "Fezzz!" It cried. Touya hopped on. "Let's go Charizard!" I shouted. My large dragon looking fire/flying type appeared with a large roar. "Charrr!" He growled. I climbed on and pet his neck.

"You guys ready to go?" I asked. They all nodded. Cheren and Bianca were riding on an Hyrdeigon, who happily pushed Cheren closer to the clinging Bianca. I laughed.

We took off towards Nimbasa. During the ride I looked over and saw Bianca snuggling up to Cheren causing him to blush. "Haha aren't those two cozy?" Touya asked. I turned my head toward him and smiled. "Stuck together like glue." I sighed playfully. "What's with the sigh sis? You jealous?" He asked grinning deviously. I shook my head. "As if." I replied smiling. "Hey it's your fault you don't have a boyfriend. Being the Unova champ, guys fling themselves towards you all of the time. Sometimes I still have nightmares." He shivered. I shook my head. "Those guys were all crazy. Besides I'm not interested." I replied. "Seriously sis. I swear sometimes I think you might be asexual." He sighed. I shrugged.

I was definitely not asexual. I had already done things that Touya would have fainted at if I had ever told him the truth. Of course I would never tell him. What was I supposed to say? "Hey Touya I'm having an affair with my new Pokemon Biology teacher, and he touched me inappropriately and we almost did it." Hell no. I looked down at my Charizard and to my surprise he was staring at me giving me a judging glare. I had forgotten my pokemon knew what happened. After all they were in their pokeballs inside of my bag when I was with N yesterday.

"Shut up Charizard." I pouted. I could tell that the smirk Charizard made was his way of teasing me. I shook my head. There's no time to think about him. This is a day out with your friends and Touya only. I thought.

After a few more minutes we had arrived to Nimbasa. Charizard gently flapped his wings and landed softly without any difficulties. "Whew. Finally we're here. Hey Touko and Touya are you guys alright?" Cheren asked. "Yeah I'm good." They withdrew their pokemon. As I turned to return Charizard he nudged my shoulder. I could pretty much guess what he was saying. "Touko are you going to tell them about the teacher?" I shook my head. "No way Charizard." I whispered. "Now return." I added. Charizard's gaze never left me when he went back inside of his pokeball. I sighed. That Charizard was so much like me that it was scary. I took out Fennekin's pokeball and released her.

She looked at me curiously. I picked her up and set her onto my shoulder. "Time for you to get out more Fennekin. We'll have a blast today with everyone today." I said scratching her ear. She smiled and nodded cuddling up to me. "Let's go." I said walking past the city gates.

As we made our way in, I noticed the city had gone through quite a few changes since I had last stepped foot in it during my pokemon journey. It was bigger and more bright. There were a few new places, but nothing that really interested me. I turned my gaze over to the pokemon center. It was a lot larger. There was now a daycare inside of it and a concession area. I shook my head. There were certainly a lot more tourists than when I was last here. "Wow. This place is even bigger than before." Touya observed. Cheren nodded. "Yeah they added a bunch of new attractions. More and more people are coming from other regions, especially Kalos. For some reason they're really intrigued by Unova. I don't really understand why though." He replied. "Maybe because they think it's nicer here or something?" Bianca asked. I shrugged.

"So what are we doing first?" I asked putting my arms behind my head casually. "Come on sis don't do that. It makes you look unapproachable." Touya scolded. "Whatever. Maybe I don't want to be approached." I replied shrugging. He shook his head. "We seriously have to work on you. If you stay like this you'll end up dying alone." He grinned. I frowned. "Shut up." I replied sticking my tongue at him. He laughed.

"So who want's to choose where to go first?" Cheren asked. It fell silent. "Oooo how about the bathroom?" Bianca asked. We all stared at her. "Um Bianca I think Cheren meant an attraction, not a bathroom break." I replied smiling. "I know! I just really have to use the bathroom." She replied wriggling her thighs together in desperation. I laughed. "You go ahead. I'll wait here with Touya and-" "Chereeeen! You're coming with me!" Bianca interrupted dragging a shrugging Cheren with her. "...Cheren." I finished. I sighed. "She sure has a lot of energy." I replied hunching over in defeat. Touya laughed. "Yeah but she's always been like that. Looks like Cheren has his work cut out for him." He replied. "At least her heart is in the right place. Besides, they're in love. It's only natural they should tolerate each other." I explained. "Yeah, too bad you wouldn't know anything about that stuff." He teased. I snapped my head to him. "Shut up." I growled. He smirked playfully.

"Relax sis. I'm just yanking your chain. But honestly you wouldn't fully understand unless you fell in love." He added.

He was right. Jeez for being the same age as me Touya sure had everything figured out.

I sighed and gave in. After all it was the truth. Maybe I never had been in love before, but now was just as good a chance as any to start. Besides, I think I may have already been half way there. I sighed. I wondered what N was doing right about now. Outside of school I never realized that I wouldn't get to see him. We had only begun to be romantically involved yesterday morning. But even so, last night seemed endless. I was only glad that today, I had something to do to keep my mind off of him. But now of course he had somehow wriggled his way into my mind, causing me to blush slightly. I never realized how much I had craved his kisses. His touch...

I shook my head. This was no time to think about N. This was about me and my friends and that was all there was to it.

"Jeez they sure take forever." Touya grumbled. I smiled. "Coming from the guy who takes 40 minute showers." I snickered. He whipped his head around and glared at me. "Hey a man's gotta be clean. The girls love a guy who's clean." He defended. I laughed. "Sure they do." I replied. He sighed in anger.

"We're baaaack!" Bianca yelled running toward me. Once again she had accidentally tackled me, pushing me to the ground. "Will this curse ever end?" I whispered in pain. She stood up quickly. "Oops. Sorry about that Touko!" She cried. Still laying there I sighed. I stood up slowly dusting myself off. "If everyone is done tackling me, can we go now?" I grumbled. Cheren sighed. "Bianca sometimes I worry about your health." He whispered rubbing his temples.

"So can someone just pick something already?!" Touya shouted. "Ooooo let's go to the amusement park! I hear they added more attractions since the last time we were here!" Bianca shouted.

"Er sure. It beats standing here. Right Fennekin?" I asked as I looked at the little fox pokemon. "Fenniii." She cried happily. "Then let's go already." Touya added. We made our way to the amusement park gates. "We'd like 4 tickets please." I asked. "That will be 4,000 pokedollars." She replied. I handed her the money and grabbed the tickets. "Here." I said handing them out to everyone. "So are we sticking together or splitting up?" I asked eyebrows raised. "We should stay together for now, and if we each want to do other things later, then we'll split up." Cheren replied. "Sounds good to me. So who picks the first ride?" Touya asked. "Ooo me, me!" Bianca shouted. "Bianca you already chose what we were going to do first. Let someone else choose." Cheren scolded. "You're so meaaan." She whined playfully.

"How about a roller coaster?" I suggested. "Yeah! Those are fun." Bianca yelled. I shrugged.

We spent at least an hour or two randomly choosing rides. And Bianca threw up twice. Although we tried warning her that the rollercoasters could get rough she insisted she could take it, leading herself to her own downfall. As of right now Cheren was rubbing her back as she slunked over him. Her face was a little green, and I couldn't help but laugh in response.

"So I guess this is where we split up?" I laughed. Cheren sighed and nodded. "Yeah. You and Touya are a bit too hardcore with the roller coasters, and Bianca here won't be able to take another rough ride like that. So we'll do something else after she's feeling better." He replied. Touya smirked. "Well I guess that's that. Sis are you going on the next roller coaster with me?" He asked. I thought about it for a moment, and then I shook my head. "No thanks. I think I want to take a look around. Explore a bit." I replied. He shrugged his shoulders. "Have it your way. See ya." He said walking away.

I turned back to Bianca and Cheren. "You okay there Bianca?" I asked leaning down. She still looked a bit nauseous. "I've been better...But you go ahead, no worries. Besides Cheren and I were looking forward to spending time alone together today." She replied.

My eyebrow raised. "Tunnel of Love?" I asked. "Yep." She nodded. "Thought so." I smiled. "Well then I'll see you guys later." I added waving goodbye. "Fenniii!" She cried waving her paw. I laughed, and then propped her off of my shoulders and into my arms. "Having a good time?" I asked snuggling her to my face. She nodded happily. Even Fennekin who was still a baby had a stronger stomach than Bianca. I giggled softly. "That Bianca...She's something else right?" I asked. Fennekin nodded intently letting out a light chuckle. I grinned.

Looking around I found that this amusement park really did have many new rides and attractions. It had changed exponentially. But nothing was better than what I had just spotted from a distance.

I sprinted past the crowds and the concession stands. In total honesty there was only one thing that I had truly wanted to ride the entire time that I had been here. At a blinding speed I gripped Fennekin a bit tighter so that she wouldn't slip out of my fingers. My breathing was becoming a little heavy, but only because I had never really ran this fast before. Finally I came to an abrupt stop. There it was...

"The Ferris Wheel..." I whispered.

* * *

**Alright so I finally had a chance to add in this little side comment. And I know what you're all thinking. "I bet she's gonna run into N." But it's a good thing I'm not that predictable ;) If you're thinking that, hmmm who knows? Maybe she will run into him...Maybe she won't. All I can say is that I'm not so predictable when it comes to my typing and story writing. Also you'll be happy to hear that this story will be a doozy. Meaning it will be fairly long so yay! Now you guys won't have to worry and be like "How long will this story last?! Will it be over soon? Because I don't want it to end so soon!" lol. Even after I end this one, I'd like to do more on this couple. There's so many awesome ideas I could use them with that it's not even funny XD I also would love to do something with Silver and Lyra since I also love Soulsilvershipping as well! They're so cute together too! But anyway I hope you liked this chapter and I'm hoping to post another part today as well.**

**Oh and if you're also wondering why this story is classified as a Romantic/Drama, it's because it is. Although it doesn't seem like it so far, things that are dramatic will happen, and also because...I couldn't add a 3rd genre -_- But technically it's a Romantic/Drama/Comedy. I seem to love that mix as a writer. And I do appreciate the reviews! You guys are so awesome that I can't even stand it! So I thank you for the support. And dealing with my somewhat adequate writing skills. I'm still fairly new at this but I try and put as much detail and fun into it as possible :P**

**Anyway Thanks again! And I hope you enjoy the rest of the story as it progresses ^_^**


	7. First Crush

Looking at it I just became so amazed. After all these years the ferris wheel hadn't changed a bit. It looked exactly the same. I smiled warmly.

"Isn't it amazing Fennekin?" I asked looking down at her. Her eyes were large in wonder. I could tell that she had never seen anything quite so big in her little lifespan. I laughed wholeheartedly. I was pretty amused by her reaction. It had been just like mine when I started on my journey a few years ago. Nimbasa was always my favorite city in Unova. I had to admit that was why I suggested we should come here in the first place.

Now just standing here and observing it...Had brought back so many memories. In this city I was only about halfway done with my journey when I came to this place. Back then I was less excited to see the sights and more excited to face the local gym leader and move onto the next town. I sighed. "What was wrong with me?" I asked myself.

I remember when I first rode it. The feeling of riding on this simple ride had for some reason given me more strength.

It made me want to be a better me.

Even now I don't know exactly what I thought of those words but, I had somehow continued to reach that goal. "Fenni, Fenni!" I looked down at her. She was pointing her paws toward the gigantic ride and had an impatient and excited look in her eyes. I smiled. "Alright let's go get our seats." I replied. Her face lit up like a light bulb and she began to cuddle her face to mine, causing me to laugh happily. "Your welcome haha." I laughed.

"Touko?" I heard someone call my name. I looked around curiously trying to located who or where it came from. Suddenly a tall and attractive man had begun to make his way over to me. I jolted a bit. He was ridiculously handsome. He was fairly tall. Although he was a bit shorter than N was he still would tower over me. He had medium dark brown hair that was slightly spiked up in the front right, but the rest of his bangs rested gently on his face. His eyes were a beautiful emerald green, and his skin was slightly tan. His build was strong but also very lean. He wore a casual outfit which consisted of a light green button up shirt and dark blue pants. He appeared to be in his early 20's and he was very, very handsome.

I was a little drawn back. I also felt a little confused. Unsure how to exactly react; I hadn't even noticed that he had already approached me and was staring down at me smiling gently. I felt a bit intimidated.

"Er um..." I thought of how exactly this man knew me. Had I seen him before. I tried studying him more. Staring at him intently I tried to look for any clues as to if I had seen him before. I suddenly heard him let out a soft chuckle. "Um s-sorry but, do I know you?" I finally asked. He nodded his head. "Sorry I thought it was you but I never expected to see you so grown up. You might not remember me but I'm Riku. You know, Riku your old babysitter?" My eyes went wide. No. Fricken. Way.

Riku Yagami. My old kindergarten babysitter. What were the chances that I would have run into him? My mind began to reel. "Y-you're R-riku?!" I exclaimed. He laughed. His laugh. It sounded so angelic that I thought I would die. What on earth was he doing here?! "I'm guessing you're surprised? Well it's only natural. We haven't seen each other since I graduated elementary school. You remember right?" He asked smiling. I suddenly felt flustered. My face had literally turned red like a tomato. I was so embarrassed. This entire time I must have looked like a total spazz. I looked down at my feet and finally mustered up the strength to nod.

"I never would have imagined that you would grow up into such a beautiful young lady." He whispered. I whipped my head towards him. A beautiful lady? He was actually treating me like a woman and not a child? My eyes widened. I never would have thought a handsome man like him would ever talk to me like this. I couldn't help but smile. He seemed to be caught off guard when I did so.

"Thank you so much." I replied smiling happily. I hadn't even noticed that he was blushing a bit. He scratched the back of his head. "This is a bit awkward isn't it?" He asked looking away. I laughed nervously. "Just a bit." I replied.

I still couldn't believe it. Riku was 5 years older than me, and yet he talked to me as if I was his age. Nothing so unusual had ever even occurred to me. But what I couldn't believe the most was my run in with my very first crush...Ever. The one and only other crush I had besides N himself. But then my mind had wandered. N once again filled my thoughts.

I remembered yesterday. When he had teased me after school, right on the desk that he had taught his students in. On that desk he had done so many inappropriate things to me. Like playing with my naughty parts and stripping me of my shirt. I began to blush intensely. Why on earth was I thinking of this NOW? Wasn't I talking to Riku?

"Are you alright Touko? You look a little pale." He said worriedly. I looked up to him. "Oh it's nothing. Honest. I was just thinking is all." I replied. He nodded. "That's a relief." He sighed happily. I grinned. I remembered him like it was yesterday. The first moment when I figured out I had a crush on him.

I had just turned 6 years old recently and had tripped and scraped my elbow while running around in my house. My crying was heavy and getting heavier by the second; and not even my mother could make me feel better. But in the very moment he approached me and said "Don't cry Touko. A cute girl like you should never cry."

After that he applied a small disinfectant and a pikachu bandage to my cut. My crying instantly stopped and he held my hand until I felt better. Even though I was small I still looked up to him. Little did I know that I had started developing a crush on him in the process. I later figured out what a crush was from my mother. Her words were "Oh a crush? A crush is where you like a person so much that they make your heart beat fast and your face feel warm."

Her words were exactly right. That was exactly how I felt. From that day forward I wanted to spend so much more time with him. Whether it was watching a movie or going to the playground. I wanted to do everything with him from then on. I couldn't even describe how devastated I was when my mom had told me that he graduated and moved to a new town. She even told me that I had been depressed for quite some time until I had met Cheren and Bianca in the beginning of first grade. I only remember some of it since I was so young, but I definitely remembered how sad I was. Suddenly his voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Remember when you had a crush on me?" He asked bluntly. I blushed and stared at him. He knew the entire time?! My thoughts yelled. "You knew?!" I cried. He laughed. "Of course. You don't remember Valentines day? You gave me chocolates and a card with scribbled words on it that said 'I love you.'" My faced beamed red. I really did that?! Then it all started coming back to me. I had given him many things. Like for Easter I gave him a chocolate bunny that I had already eaten half of. Or for Christmas when I gave him my favorite stuffed animal with a big heart stitched into it's stomach. I can't believe this! I thought. This was so embarrassing. This entire time I had thought that I was so clever and vague...Who would have imagined that I couldn't have been anymore obvious?!

"O-oh, right." I croaked. He continued laughing. "It's alright though. It was cute." He replied smiling. I blushed even harder.

"But now, seeing you so grown up, it's a lot more appealing and very cute." He added. My face flushed. Very cute? More appealing? Could it be that he was flirting with me?

"Er...Uhm..." I stuttered. I must have looked so stupid right about now. "You really are beautiful now Touko. I'm impressed. I'm also impressed with your Unova Championship title." He smiled. "T-thank you." I smiled nervously. I wasn't exactly sure what to say. I had almost been in love with this guy once. This was just too awkward for me to stand. But then I found that my body was working on it's own.

I suddenly found myself embracing him. Tears filling my eyes and running down my cheeks in waterfalls.

What?...What on earth had gotten into me? I asked myself. But I didn't care how I looked right now. I just embraced him. "I missed you so much!" I exclaimed. I couldn't take the sudden flow of emotions overtaking my body. I had never felt such relief in my entire life. The fact that he had disappeared from my life as a child was devastating. He was a big part of it after all. And to think he had re-entered my life so suddenly. Of course I would be acting this way.

My breathing started to become heavy. I was full tilt sobbing now. I jumped slightly as he began to stroke my hair gently. "I missed you too..." He replied calmly. My tears intensified. He missed me too? He really missed me? I gripped him tighter.

I stayed there for quite a while. He was nice enough for me to let out every ounce of emotion that had been bundled up for years. After my breathing slowed and my tears had mostly dried up I released him and wiped my now red and dripping face. "Here." He said handing me a napkin. "T-thank you." I replied taking it slowly. After I was done, my face was still a bit red and runny. "I'm sorry." I whispered embarrassed. He shook his head. "No problem at all." He smiled softly. I couldn't help but give him a smile back. "I probably look like an idiot right about now. My face is all messed up." I laughed nervously. "Nah. You still look beautiful." He replied. I blushed.

"Where were you heading?" He asked. I looked at him. I WAS going to ride on the ferris wheel with Fennekin. "Were you heading for the ferris wheel?" He added. I felt a bit nervous. Why was I freaking out over that question all of a sudden? I was heading there wasn't I? "Um no I was just looking at the new attractions. There's a lot more rides than when I was last here." I lied. "Fenniii?" Fennekin questioned. I gave her a look of nervousness and her face lit up, finally catching on. He nodded. "Yeah. I was actually going to ride the ferris wheel myself. To be honest...I've never been on one before." My eyes went a bit wide. "You've never ridden a ferris wheel?" I asked surprised. He frowned and shook his head. "Nope. Never." I stood there in disbelief. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Riding this ferris wheel was amazing. It was the most amazing view that you could ever see. Especially at this time of day. Dusk. It was when the sun was past setting but still faintly lit up the sky. That was when they lit up the entire amusement park. The neon lights and clear view from the top of the ferris wheel were positively the best. Not to mention they always stopped the ferris wheel at the top for a few minutes for people to take in all of it's glory and beauty.

It was official. I had to ride the ferris wheel with Riku. I had to.

I took him by his hand. He seemed surprised by my sudden gesture, but he gripped it tightly with a smile. I blushed a bit and headed towards it slowly. So this was what it was like to hold hands? It was kind a of a warm feeling. I couldn't help but felt secure and comfortable.

We approached the gates. Luckily there weren't a ton of people here anymore to make a line since it was getting later, so we were almost instantly admitted inside.

We made our way inside slowly. I felt a little sad when I released his hand, but I shook it off. We sat on opposite sides. The soft red cushions were always so comforting to me. The closed environment was nice too, and the giant glass window was perfect for viewing the sights. It slowly began to move. I looked at Riku and smiled. He gave me one in return.

"Thanks for coming on with me. I know it sounds a little last notice but I was going to ask you to come on with me in the first place." He explained scratching his head. I giggled at his innocence. I had forgotten what he was truly like, being away from him and all. But now I was beginning to see why I had fallen for him all over again. "That's alright. I was kind of expecting it anyway." I replied grinning. I looked outside and noticed that the amusement park had finally begun to turn on the neon lights. "Riku look. This is why riding the ferris wheel this time of day is so fantastic." I whispered pointing outside. He turned his gaze out the window and his eyes lit up instantly. "Wow." He said plainly. I studied him closely. He was really handsome. His smile was so sweet and relaxing that I felt like I could float on air. No wonder I had a crush on this guy. I thought.

Before I knew it I noticed that he was gazing at me. I jolted a bit from being caught off guard, and I tried adjusting myself so that I would be more comfortable. I decided to spark up a conversation. "So did you come here with a girlfriend?" I mentally slapped myself. What kind of question was that?! Obviously not if he was all alone! "No. I just came here to see the sights. I never imagined I would have run into you though. Kind of weird don't you think?" He chuckled. I nodded. "What about you?"

I froze. It took a moment for that question to sink in. Even so I wasn't quite sure if I had heard him correctly. "What about me?" I asked a bit startled. "Do you have a boyfriend?" He clarified. I was right. He had actually asked me that. What should I do? Should I be honest? But then again, N and I weren't really...I stood up swiftly. My face obviously flustered and in a state of desperation. "No! I uhh...umm...No..." I stammered. I stood there. Jeez could I have been anymore obvious? He looked slightly surprised but then he began to laugh. "Sorry. Was that too much of a sensitive question?" He asked obviously amused. "I um. No. Not particularly." I responded scratching my head and sitting back down.

I felt stupid. And not to mention extremely guilty. But were N and I actually dating? I had thought so before but now I was unsure. After all we hadn't really clarified if we were an item. All that he said was that we were lovers. But what exactly did lovers mean?

Did it mean that we were dating or just fooling around? I sighed becoming depressed. Suddenly I felt a hand grasp my own. I looked up and saw that Riku had a serious expression on his face. My own face began to flush, and my heart started to pound. Was he actually doing what I thought he was doing. "Touko. I know this is a bit sudden but...Can I kiss you?" The question made my heart stop like a stone. A kiss? Before I could respond I noticed that he had begun to lean closer to me. I didn't move. I sat there frozen like a stick in the mud. Then it happened.

His lips made contact with mine. My eyes had widened from this fact. He stayed there a moment. He was so gentle. His soft lips glided gracefully against mine. I started to kiss him back. It was a closed mouth kiss, but still a kiss. My eyes remained slightly open. I was unable to shift my gaze away from his face. It looked so innocent. Like he had never really done this before. He pulled away leaving my face a blushing mess.

I didn't react right away. I was too surprised to make any movements. I sat there quietly for a moment, allowing my heart to flutter like butterfree. After a minute or two I finally recovered. He sat there blushing from his actions, but a sweet smile still appeared on his face. "Sorry about not waiting for you to answer. It was just, I wanted to do that for quite some time." He replied. I couldn't help but smile at his innocence. Soon I found myself laughing. He pouted a bit. "What is it? Did I mess up?" He asked scratching his head. My laughing started to slow down, and I finally managed to stop after a moment. "No it was fine. I just never expected a man to be so innocent like you." I started giggling again. He frowned playfully.

"Just because I'm a man doesn't mean anything. Besides I was only nervous because it was you. I had wanted to do that since forever." He blushed. Forever? He wanted to kiss me since forever? My thoughts were interrupted as he began to speak again. "Look! We're at the top." He smiled. I peered over to the window. As usual the ferris wheel sights had rendered me speechless. You could see the entire city from this height. Everything was lit up and sparkling. Like it was out of a movie. I smiled. "Yeah." I replied.

He stood up slowly and made his way to my side and sat down closely next to me. I blinked hard and a slight tint of red creeped it's way onto my cheeks. His shoulder was pressed against mine. "Is this okay?" He asked a bit nervous. I looked at him. "You really like me? But what about our age difference? Wouldn't that be a problem?" I asked hastily. He shook his head. "You're 17 now right?" He asked suddenly. I jolted but nodded. "Then it's perfectly fine. Age doesn't matter from that point anyway. Besides...I always knew that you were special to me, it's just..." He stopped a moment and scratched his head in embarrassment. "It's just that I felt that it was wrong to like someone so much younger than me. But after I moved away, I never expected to see you again. I never imagined that the day I'd see you again was going to be such perfect timing." He finished. "Perfect timing?" I asked blinking. He nodded. "The legal age for you to date someone any age is 17." He explained.

He was a bit flustered. It was positively adorable. I never once imagined that the crush that was 5 years older than me returned my feelings. And all this time I had thought he barely tolerated me.

But something still felt a bit uneasy. Why did I feel...guilty? I thought a moment and then it hit me. "N!" I shouted standing up. Riku looked a little drawn back by my sudden outburst. "Touko what's wrong?" He asked sitting there nervously.

I didn't answer him. I had been so caught up in the moment I had completely forgotten about N. What was wrong with me? I shook my head. I saw that the ferris wheel ride was almost over. "Riku I'm sorry but I'm um...I have to go home now." I whispered. I could tell that he was quite confused. "But why so suddenly?" He asked. "I now this sounds a bit hasty but I can't do this. I can't accept your feelings Riku. I'm sorry." I replied exiting the ride as soon as the door opened.

Before I gave him time to respond I started sprinting away as fast as I could. Fennekin was slipping off of my shoulder. I picked her off and into my arms and continued running.

I refused to stop. I must have ran for at least several blocks. Once I felt that I was far enough away I stopped abruptly and hid behind a large building. My breathing was a bit shallow from running so far. Even I had to admit that was a long distance sprint. I stood there catching my breath. Fennekin wriggled it's way out of my arms and onto the ground in front of me. I collapsed onto the floor; feeling better sitting down rather than standing.

"Fenni, fenni!" She scolded. "What was I supposed to do? He confessed to me Fennekin." I frowned. Fennekin shook her head. "Fenni, fenni, fennekin!" She repeated. It took a moment for me to figure out what she was saying. I hunched over in despair. "No I haven't forgotten N. That's why I ran away." I sulked. I felt awful running away from Riku like that but, I was already falling for someone else, and I didn't want to give him the wrong impression. I sighed deeply. "Maybe I should go back and explain." I huffed. Fennekin nodded intently. She hopped onto my lap and snuggled onto me. I smiled and pet her softly. I stood up with her in my arms.

"Time to come clean." I whispered sighing. I made my way from behind the building I hid behind. I looked around. I was all the way back at the main entrance for the amusement park. I was surprised that I had ran so far. I yawned slightly. It was getting pretty late.

As I observed my surroundings I could have sworn that I had seen something awfully familiar. I looked back over to the same area near one of the concession stands. My eyes widened drastically. From afar I saw a brief flash of tea green. That could only have meant one thing...

"N?" I whispered shocked.

* * *

**Ooooooooo. I bet you all weren't expecting that? ;P Well, well, well. I'm not one of those obvious writers. Yes this is where the drama FINALLY starts. But don't worry there will still be tons of comedy and romance and such. But yes I introduced a new fan character! It was the boy she mentioned way in the beginning of the story.**

**Well I'd also like to point out that this is just the beginning. Plenty of more chapters to come after this! So I thanks for all of the reviews and I hope you keep reading. Looks like our little Touko has kissed another man :O I wonder how N will take that? That's if she even tells him or not ;) Anyway I will update again soon. So I hope you enjoy this long chapter~**


	8. Jealousy And Clarification

I couldn't believe it. I tried taking a closer look to make sure that it was really him. I wasn't able to tell from the distance I was standing at. "I have to get closer." I whispered.

I slowly made my way from behind the stand. I tried to stay hidden from his view and proceeded to the next nearest concession stand. I quickly hid behind it. I peered at the person from the corner but I was surprised by what saw.

"Kyaaaah! Look at that guy! He's so hot!" Suddenly a mob of girls were surrounding the same person that I had been trying to spy on. I hunched over in exasperation and sighed deeply. "Yep, that's him" I whispered annoyed. Getting a closer look seemed to be hopeless at the moment. I was so sure that even if I were to stand straight in the open he wouldn't spot me. So I stepped out from behind the stand and just stood there staring in annoyance. Those girls were really something else. I huffed to myself angirly. "So much for that..." I whispered.

"Excuse me ladies but I'm afraid that you should go and enjoy yourselves. I'd feel a little guilty if you missed out on all of the excitement because you were all talking to me." That deep and hypnotic voice was unmistakeable. It was N. Now I was absolutely positive. "Aww! Please just let us talk to you for a bit longer?" The girls all whined. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

Wait a minute. Was I jealous? Looking at the situation more closely I noticed that almost every single one of those girls...Where startlingly pretty. I couldn't help but feel a bit inadequate. "Here handsome try these!" A girl yelled. "No take these!" Another shouted. I scowled. I tried ignoring the harem of girls surrounding N and made my way over to a cotton candy concession stand. "Blue cotton candy please?" I asked. He handed it to me with a smile and I gave him his money. I noticed a bench nearby and sat down softly. I bit at my cotton candy with force. I allowed Fennekin to try it as well. I continued to stare at the crowd that seemed to endlessly continue growing around him.

"Hmpf, stupid girls. Surrounding him like they think they have a chance. What do I care? It's not like he's my boyfriend." I huffed.

But then my face sulked a bit, and I exhaled slowly. It was official. I was completely jealous. But could anyone blame me? I hadn't seen him all day and I had been feeling a bit uneasy because of it.

"Ladies, I'm sorry but I'd like to go look around for a bit by myself. Would you all mind leaving about now? I enjoyed all of the things you gave me, but you should enjoy the sights and food for yourselves." I heard him say. At least that's what I thought he said. I was a little farther away than before when I sat down on the bench. "Aww...We'll miss you N." They cooed. I once again rolled my eyes.

"Sorry ladies." He replied. I soon saw that the girls began to leave. I stood up frantically. I would finally get to see him! And outside of school too. I thought. More and more girls were leaving. I sighed. "Just how many girls were surrounding him?" I asked myself frustrated. Finally the remaining girls had disbanded. I looked frantically, and there he was. That long tea green hair was evident. My eyes widened and my face became a blushing mess. Not to mention my heart had begun to pound ferociously.

"Uwawawa...N-N?!" I flushed. He was holding various items that all the girls and women had given him. I was shocked when he made his way to the garbage and threw them all away. He sighed in relief. His expression was indifferent, and it was obvious that he was glad that the large commotion was done and over with. That expression made my heart jump. He wasn't the least bit interested in anything they gave him? He ran his hand through his hair fixing it back to it's original; more neat mess. Those girls had him a little frazzled. He stepped into the light and I couldn't help but gaze at him.

He looked completely different! He didn't even look like he could be a teacher! My mind was beginning to reel.

He wore a white collar shirt that had a slit at the top and also one at the bottom. The sleeves went past the middle of his arm. He wore a black undershirt that covered most of his neck and had sleeves slightly longer than than his other shirt. He wore a necklace that somewhat had the same shape as atom, except it was black, and had tan and light blue rings surrounding it. Around his right wrist was a thick black bracelet with silver squares implanted around it. On his other wrist were multiple, square shaped golden bangles. He wore light tanish-gray pants. Attached to his pants there was a silver chain, but at the end there was some type of square shaped ornament that I had never seen before. He wore green sneakers that curled up slightly and were a shade darker than his hair. And finally He wore a black hat with a white outline in the front that tucked slightly over his face.

My entire face was red. I stood there faintly dropping my remaining cotton candy. I couldn't move. He looked so different, so...Sexy. I tried saying something but my stuttering only continued. "Uwawawa..." I blushed heatedly. "Fenni? Fenni?!" I hadn't even noticed the fennec fox pokemon waving at me to get my attention. I just continued to stare.

Once again he sighed. "So troublesome..." He huffed. He adjusted his hat and looked around the area. I jumped, finally snapping out of my trance. "Ahh!" I yelped before covering my mouth. I was still in the open! And he could spot me at any moment! I turned around swiftly, grabbing Fennekin into my arms. It would have been a dead give-away if he saw her. I made a break for the stand and quickly hid behind it. My heart pounded tremendously. But then it hit me.

What the hell was I running for? I mean we were on good terms right? Heck! We were on great terms considering the things we had done together. My face suddenly felt very hot, as did the rest of my body. I twitched from the sudden heat.

"What the heck has gotten into me?" I asked myself.

I couldn't help that my entire body had burned for his touch. I didn't know why but every time I thought about him, my entire body and soul yearned for him. He had always managed to make me feel so powerless in his embrace. When he pressed his soft supple lips against mine. Or even when he brushed his warm hands all over my naked body. The feelings and electricity that I had never felt with anyone before. Not even with Riku...

My breathing became labored. And my body tensed up causing me to hold Fennekin closer to me. She was beginning to lose her breath from my strong grip. "Fenn...ii..." She squirmed. I snapped out of it for a moment and took out her pokeball. "I think...That's enough fun for today." I whispered heavily. She returned to her ball with a hint of worry in her eyes, but I didn't seem to notice. I was too busy thinking about N. I covered my face in embarrassment. "Damn." I sighed to myself. I had done it again. I was aroused just by the mere thought of him. My face beamed red. I felt like a living heater.

"You certainly are red Touko..." A deep voiced breathed down my neck sending shivers down my spine. My entire body locked tightly. My heart felt like it was going to explode right there. I heard a soft familiar chuckle from behind. There was no mistaking that it was him.

"H-how did you-?" I stammered unable to finish. Before I knew it a long arm stretched out and wrapped itself around my chest pulling me in. I instantly felt the merging of our body heat. I was so confused and flustered. How on earth did he manage to find me?!

"I caught you." He said. I swallowed hard. "I had a feeling that it was you that I saw running off in a hurry." He added resting his head onto mine gently. He wrapped his other arm around me as well and hugged me tighter. My heart beat increased, and I was afraid that he would hear it and find out how much of an effect that he had on me. His voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Were you jealous?" He asked slyly. My eyes widened in shock and I jumped out of his arms defensively. "Wha-what are you talking about?!" I shouted. Jeez. Could I have been more obvious? He smiled triumphantly. "So you were." He smirked. "N-no I wasn't!" I growled. He laughed. I grew angry. "It's not funny!" I pouted. He continued for a bit longer. I grew more and more irritated, until he started to stare at me. I froze. I knew that look. It was the same look that I had given just a moment ago before he showed up. Longing. I looked away and scratched the back of my head embarrassed. I couldn't do or say anything. All I could do was just stand there. I heard him as he approached me. He once again wrapped me into a tight embrace, only this time my face was pressed against his chest. I blushed furiously. His scent was intoxicating, and in a matter of seconds I had already begun to feel helpless in his arms.

"There's no need to be jealous Touko..." He said inhaling my scent. He pressed his lips up to my ear and exhaled softly. "You are the only one who will ever feel my embrace." He whispered sensually. He moved his lips down to my neck and brushed them against it slowly. "Mmm." I moaned. His hot breath sent electricity through my veins. I found myself gripping his shirt tightly, pulling him closer to me. He slid his hand down to my rear and began stroking it. "Ahh." I sighed. He bit my neck lightly causing me to jump a bit. His kisses trailed all over my throat and collar bone swiftly. My body heated up intensely. "N..." I murmured. He pushed me against the back of the stand wall forcefully, causing a faint thud. We both groaned in response. The force had caused his hat to fall to the ground; revealing his usual mess of green hair.

He kissed me amorously. I became lost in his consuming kiss once more. I reached up and played with his hair, enjoying how smooth it felt in my hands. I gripped it tightly as his kissing became more intense. He opened his mouth and licked my lower lip begging for my permission to enter. I opened my mouth allowing him to explore my hot cavern. He pushed his tongue against mine eagerly, giving me the hint to return his actions. I pushed my tongue back and swirled it along with his, savoring his taste.

"Mmm." He moaned. He broke the kiss first, and dragged his tongue against my jawline. "Nng." I released. "Only you will feel my kiss..." He heaved. I couldn't take it any longer. He kissed me again. I wanted so much for this to continue. But we were both getting a little too excited. Especially for standing behind a concession stand at a public amusement park. He gripped my thighs catching me off guard. He lifted my right leg up to his waist and pushed me even harder against the wall. I could already feel his stiffening erection brush against me. "Mmp." I whimpered. He bit my lip lustfully causing me to release a longing sigh. "N...We can't. Not here." I muttered disappointed.

He stopped abruptly. "That didn't sound very enthusiastic Touko. Could it be that you want to go somewhere else to continue?" He asked looking at me fervently. I blushed. Go somewhere else? I thought. To be honest I did. But I couldn't help but push him away, but he still hovered over me. He seemed a bit shocked by my actions. "What's wrong?" He asked a bit confused. I looked away from him.

"It's...Nothing." I lied. He frowned. "That's a lie." He replied. Damn. How did he always do that? "I'm not lying." I pouted. He stared at me for a moment. He looked like he was thinking deeply about something. "Tell me, or I'll fail you." He replied bluntly. My face widened. I snapped my head towards him. "That's not fair!" I whined. He shrugged his shoulders and gave a teasing sigh. "Life isn't fair." He added. I growled angirly. Of all things to threaten, it HAD to be that? What an asshole. "Nnnnn!" I continued yelling his name. He picked up his hat; dusting it off and returning it to his head. "I won't fail you if you tell me what's wrong." He repeated poking my forehead teasingly. "You're so mean!" I cried pushing his finger away. He smiled smugly. He always had a way of getting what he wanted. I grumbled to myself grouchily before sighing deeply. "Fine." I huffed aggravated. His gaze became more serious.

I walked up to him and buried my face into his chest, smothering myself so that he couldn't hear me. He stood there patiently.

"Well?" He asked. I grumbled. "..." I replied; knowing he didn't hear me. I heard him exhale deeply. "Touko, you're doing that on purpose. Just tell me what's the matter." He frowned. I sighed. I looked up at him and his eyes widened a bit. My entire face burned red. "A-are we...Dating?, or j-just fooling around?" I stuttered embarrassed. He stood there silently just gazing at me. "Is..." He started. "What?" I asked gesturing him to finish. He took a long pause, then suddenly answered. "Is that all?" He asked apathetically. My face stiffened. I looked at him growing more and more annoyed. "What do you mean is that all?! That was a serious question!" I yelled. His gaze remained unfazed. I was furious.

Suddenly he smiled warmly. My anger instantly dissipated once I had seen his gorgeous smile. My face grew warm again. He brushed my cheek lightly. He leaned in and kissed me tenderly. This time was a lot more gentle and innocent than the other times. He brushed his lips gracefully against mine before pulling away lightly. "Ah...umm..." I stuttered.

"I thought it was obvious." He whispered smiling genuinely. I began to grow nervous. He was so innocent looking right now that it was ridiculous. I wasn't exactly sure how to react since I had never really seen him act this way outside of school. So it was true then? We were in fact dating and not just fooling around? I felt a little uneasy. My body swayed back and forth in embarrassment. I heard him chuckle. Even though it was embarrassing I was still happy. So very happy in fact that I thought that I was dreaming. To think that this sexy man was interested in a girl like me.

I flinched when he reached out and pulled me into another kiss. "Mmm?" I gasped. He gripped my waist tightly refusing to let me go. I closed my eyes and allowed him to explore my lips and cavern until they fulfilled his selfish desires. He pulled away leaving a stretching spit trail. My face flushed when he licked it seductively. "Why don't we enjoy the sites together?" He whispered kissing me again. "Mnn..." He groaned. "Ahh..." I huffed.

After a few minutes he pulled away again leaving me a hot mess and laughing softly. I was a bit caught off guard when he reached his hand out to me, gesturing me to hold it. "Ah!" I yelped embarrassed. He wanted me to hold his hand? I would get to hold hands with N? I asked myself. "Could it be that you've been wanting to hold my hand since day one?" He asked catching me off guard. "H-how?!" I couldn't finish. "Aha. So it is true." He grinned. I pouted turning my head away. I reached my hand out and he gripped it firmly. As my face was beaming, he led me from behind the concession stand and into the open.

Jeez. This guy had some nerve. Snaking his way into my thoughts like that. I sighed deeply, but I soon found myself getting over it quickly. I was just happy to know that we were officially dating and now...We were holding hands like a real couple. N and I...A real couple. My head was spinning. I had never felt so excited and happy in my entire life.

But my happiness soon faded away when I noticed who was staring at us from a distance. I instantly felt uncomfortable. Crap. A mere few yards away there he stood looking slightly shocked and a bit distressed. "Riku..." I whispered.

N stopped abruptly. He was looking in the same direction I was. Except his gaze was an intimidating glare. He looked a bit defensive. It was actually very frightening. I felt his grip on my hand tighten. There was no mistaking it. His burning gaze pointed directly at Riku. And the intense tension was radiating from both of them.

"I um..." I started. I was unable to finish out of pure bashfulness. I leaned closer to N, trying to hide behind him slightly so that I didn't feel so uncomfortable. But it was too late. Riku had already seen us, and his expression wasn't exactly the most lenient. I gripped N's hand tighter and held firmly onto his left arm. I wasn't exactly sure about how this whole situation would turn out. And frankly I didn't want to know. After all Riku and I had just shared a kiss. And then I just rejected him and ran off without giving him a decent reason for doing so. Now what was he supposed to think when he saw that a few minutes later...I was holding hands with another man? I had never felt so guilty in my entire life but...What exactly was I supposed to do?!

"..." I was trapped.

* * *

**Ooooooo I love how every single one of my chapters always ends with a juicy cliff hanger. Not to mention how I try to put as much detail into my chapters as I can. But anyway. I was going to wait to publish this chapter, but whatever. It's done and over with now obviously haha. But uh yeahhhh. So N finally clarifies that he and Touko are dating(And he somehow manages to pull it off without officially saying it. But hey he's N, he can do anything) buuuuut right when he confesses and tries taking his girlfriend on their first date, they are interrupted by the one and only Riku Yagami. Dun, dun, dunnnnn!**

**Anyway it seems that even at a first glance rivalries can blossom. But then again, what boyfriend WOULDN'T be suspicious if some other guy was gawking at his girlfriend am I right? XD**

**But I really hope you guys liked this chapter, and I will update again on Thursday! Wooo! But for now I think it's time I go to sleep. I have class in 7 hours T_T urg, kill me. See ya XD**


	9. Ferris Wheel Drama

I stood there quietly. My body began to fidget around trying to adjust itself. I could have sworn that looking at both of them glaring at each other I could see two wolves at each others throats in their place. I sighed deeply.

This was definitely all my fault. I should have remembered that Riku was still at the amusement park. Just because I ran away didn't mean that he left. I scolded myself under my breath. I looked down at N's and my hand. They were still perfectly intertwined with one another. Our fingers laced up together like a fitting puzzle. The feeling of his hand clenching mine so tightly would have cheered me up if it weren't for this certain context.

Finally Riku had begun to make his way over to us. I panicked and quickly drooped my hand signaling I wanted him to let go, but N refused to budge. He tugged me closer to him catching me off guard. "N-N, I..." I tried to explain, but I stopped and looked away. I didn't know what to say. But before I knew it Riku was standing directly in front of us. I looked down at my feet anxiously.

"R-riku. I um. Well...This is N, and um..." "And I'm her lover." N finished bluntly. I turned my head towards him in shock.

"You idiot! Don't just say things like that." I scolded. Riku stood there in disbelief. "So he's your boyfriend?" He asked eying me closely. I felt uncomfortable, but I nodded shyly. "Yeah..." I replied.

I pulled my hand away from N's abruptly. He looked at me a bit surprised, and then his gaze fell intense. "N would you mind giving us a minute?" I asked scratching my head. He looked down at me. He seemed unsure as to if he should have left or not. But eventually he sighed and nodded reluctantly. "Alright." He turned to leave but before I knew it he kissed me gingerly on my forehead, causing me to blush, and Riku to flinch in anger. "Hurry Touko. I'll be waiting." He smiled deviously. Riku clenched his fists tightly. I nodded embarrassed and looked back at him until he was far away enough for me to finally speak. But as I looked back I couldn't help but stare at him the entire time. Why did he have to do embarrassing things like that? I sighed and turned towards Riku, my eyes staring at the floor refusing to look at him.

It was silent for a while. I thought it over in my mind what I could say to him. Every scenario I had pictured just didn't seem to cut it. Scene one. "Hey Riku I just forgot that I did have a boyfriend! My bad! Tee-hee." Rejected. Scene two. "Oh we just got together officially after I rejected and ran away from you." Rejected. Scene three. "Riku, I'm sorry. But I already had an interest in him, I just didn't know if he felt the same way about me, which is why I lied to you. I shouldn't have done that. And I shouldn't have ran away like that. I apologize." That one could have been a winner.

I took a deep breath and I opened my mouth, but before I could say anything he lifted his hand up stopping me. "It's alright. There's no need to explain. You were just unsure of how that guy felt, am I right?" He asked. I stood there looking at him in shock.

He always was quick to understand things. I nodded silently. "Y-yeah. Look Riku I'm-" Once again he stopped me. "I get it. You like him right? I understand how he feels, because I feel the same way about you." He explained smiling. I blushed. Why was he being so fair about this? I let out a long and relieving sigh.

"Haaaa...Geez that was intense." I huffed. I heard him chuckle. And I looked up at him. I turned a bit red. He had such a reassuring laugh. I smiled. "Thank you for understandi-" Suddenly he embraced me. My eyes widened and my face flushed. "Ah umm...R-riku?" I asked nervously. He exhaled deeply into my hair causing it to tickle just a bit. "Just because I understand...Doesn't mean I've given up." He whispered sexily. I shivered. He was still going to try and win me over? "Riku..." I whispered. He wasn't going to make this easy was he? I sighed giving up and I heard him breathing lightly.

"You won't make this easy will you?" I asked shyly. He kissed me on the top of my head gently in response, causing my entire face to turn red. "Wha-what the heck was that?!" I exclaimed jumping away from his grip flustered. He laughed wholeheartedly, in return I fell silent. I couldn't stay mad at him with a laugh like that. "Jeez." I whispered. "Sorry Touko. I just couldn't help it. You're too cute." He replied done laughing. I held the part of my head that he had kissed. "Riku listen. I understand your feelings but I just...I-" "Yeah, yeah. You like that guy over there. The one who's been giving me the death eye this entire time." He smiled. I whipped my head towards N. He was standing next to a concession stand drinking a smoothie and eying us intently. His gaze appearing like he was about to strangle someone. I smiled nervously. "Eh heh heh..." I laughed a little frightened.

I turned back towards Riku and he was closer to me than before. I flinched a bit. Suddenly he cupped the side of my face gently, his face leaning closer to mine causing me to blush. Our lips were now mere centimeters apart...Now millimeters...Suddenly out of nowhere I was swiftly pulled away in a flash by my arm.

I blinked several times wondering what had just transpired. Standing over top of me stood N. His gaze calm but also defensive.

"I'm sorry, but that is about all I can stand." He growled fiercely. My face widened. How could a sentence so short, sound so terrifying? I stared at him in shock. N sure was scary. I flickered my eyes towards Riku who seemed a little surprised himself. He was probably wondering how N had gotten here so fast when he was meters away just a moment ago. I myself was wondering that. Before I knew it N had pulled me closer to him and wrapped his left arm around my shoulder. He gave a triumphant grin, which in turn made Riku clench his fists tightly. "It was nice to meet you Mr. Riku." N replied before kissing me on the lips cunningly. My face widened and became a light tint of pink. I pushed him away but he stayed firm, only moving his lips away smiling deviously at me. I looked away flustered and angry. What an idiot! Riku was standing right there. Did he really have to kiss me to prove a point that had already been made.

I took a glimpse at Riku. But to my surprise he was smiling. Not a gentle smile either. This smile was a full tilt cocky smile that I never even imagined would appear on his face.

But why? Why was he smiling so deviously like that? I just didn't understand it. Any other time he just clenched his fists and frowned. But now, this was a complete different turn of events.

"Riku? Are you um...Alright?" I asked a bit concerned. He looked at me and his usual smile returned for only a moment. "Yes." He replied before turning his gaze back towards N and smiling deviously again.

Just what the heck was going on here? I was so confused.

I looked at N, who for some reason was frowning a bit. Just a second ago he was as smug and as triumphant as can be, but now...He looked a bit uncertain.

"Did I miss something?" I asked under my breath. "Why are you smiling like that?" N suddenly asked. I looked at them both. N's gaze was once again intense and intimidating, while Riku's expression almost seemed like it was mocking N.

"It's no specific reason really." Riku responded shrugging his shoulders. N's arm clenched tighter around my shoulder. "Enough with the games. Tell me why are you making that face? Are you trying to provoke me?" N asked angirly. I was becoming a bit uneasy. The mood was a little too chilly for me to stand. What on earth was happening?

And then I finally understood why Riku was acting like that. I grew uneasy and my impulses reacted by themselves. "Riku don't!" I shouted. My eyes widened and I covered my mouth hastily. Damn. Why did I yell like that? Now N would be even more suspicious. I mentally scolded myself over and over again.

I could already feel N's burning gaze staring down at me. Riku stared at me shocked. "Touko, I wasn't going to say anything about that." He replied looking sullen. My face turned a pale. He wasn't going to say anything? Then why the hell did I have to shout like that?! I couldn't believe that I myself; had blew it.

"Touko. Is there something you want to tell me?" N asked firmly.

My entire body locked up. I felt so cold that I couldn't move. I opened my mouth and tried explaining myself, but no words came out. Riku frowned. "I'm sorry Touko. If I hadn't made that face I wouldn't have put you in this position." He replied. I looked away from both of them. I felt both of them eying me. "I'll um see you around Touko. Just remember what I said." He added before waving and walking off. I snapped out of it.

"R-riku! Wait a sec!" I shouted trying to go after him. But I was pulled back. N's arm remained firmly around my shoulder.

"Touko. What exactly happened between you two?" He asked looking at the ground. The stiffness in his voice was evident, and it caused my entire body to lock up. I had never seen him act so frightening before. I didn't like it at all.

I stood there silently. I tried explaining myself but it was no use. Nothing I thought of sounded good enough. I pulled his arm off of me, and he didn't even react. I knew this was bad. He was probably expecting the worse right now, and I decided to put an end to his torture and tell him everything. Even if it meant that he would hate me forever. I reached for his hand and gripped it. He seemed a bit caught of guard since I could feel his hand twitch. But then he relaxed and held it loosely.

I walked for a bit and led him to the bench I had been sitting at when I had first spotted him at the amusement park. I sat down and he did the same. He kept a bit of a distance between us, which worried me.

I sat there silently, and he did the same. It had been a good few minutes of silence. The atmosphere had become a tad awkward, and I began to fidget around.

Time for another scenario selection. Scene one. "Hey N, I forgot to mention that I went on the ferris wheel with Riku and we kissed. Sorry!" Rejected. "We shared a kiss. Sorry but I was unsure of how you felt so I wung it." Nope, rejected. "Oh Riku and I go way back. He was my old babysitter and we ran into each other. I also used to have the biggest crush on him, and I used to always want to be around him. So we rode the ferris wheel and kissed, hope you don't mind." Hell no, definitely rejected. I sighed glumly. Nothing sounded right. This was even harder than before when it was with Riku! But of course it would be. I mean after all; I think I might be in love with this guy, which is more than what I could say for Riku.

Lost in my thoughts I hadn't even noticed that N had gotten up and went to get something from the concession stand. He stood directly in front of me. I looked up at him curiously. His height towering over me even more than usual since I was sitting down. He was sipping a milkshake nonchalantly. His gaze seemed back to it's usual indifferent self. Drawn back I just stared at him. He shifted his gaze next to me and slowly sat down. His long limbs sprawled out all over the place. He rested his right arm on the back of the bench behind me, and his legs were stretched out and bending slightly.

"Ummm..." I whispered. He looked at me; causing me to jump. He extended his left arm out to me. "Want some?" He asked smiling a bit. What was this all of a sudden? I blushed anxiously. I stood up abruptly and looked down at the ground.

He sighed deeply, and stood up as well. I looked up at him questioningly. "N, what's with the sudden mood change?" I asked eyebrows raised. He gazed at me for a moment and then exhaled a bit irritated. "Touko, I already know that you're not going to tell me right now." He huffed. My face turned a bit red. "I was going to tell you honestly! I just couldn't think of how to say it..." I exclaimed frantically. He eyed me intently.

This was becoming awkward. "So it was the truth after all." He whispered. I turned my head towards him. "What?" I asked. He shook his head. "So. You actually plan on telling me?" He asked smiling. I stumbled backwards and fell back onto the seat. His sudden sensual smile startled me. "Ahh umm, I uhh..." I stammered flushed. He was a bit shocked by my reaction but then he began laughing obnoxiously loud. "Hahaha, the look on your face was priceless." He teased. I stood up and glared at him angirly. "Shut up!" I yelled. He continued. As furious as I was I couldn't help but feel a little happy. For once N was acting childish. Every student in each of classes only knew him as the stolid, composed, and sexy teacher. But right in front of me, I now saw that those were only parts of his personality. He was still young after all. 20 years old was only a few years away from his students, so of course he would still have his moments of childish antics. But it was nice knowing he could relax even though his demeanor wouldn't suggest that.

Don't get me wrong though. The fact that he was unusually mature for his age was also a huge turn on. I felt a little dirty thinking such thoughts. I didn't know exactly why I liked older men with mature personalities, but I guess it was my thing.

He finally stopped his hysterical laughing, and I just sat there looking a little pissed off. "Sorry. That was pretty childish wasn't it?" He asked coolly. A smile peeked through the corners of my lips. I nodded. "Yeah, it was." I smiled. N rejoined me on the bench, only this time he was closer. He closed the distance from last time, which meant that he was less upset now. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder pulling me into his chest. "Mmp." I murmured unprepared. "Now I'll ask again...Would you like a taste?" He asked taking a sip from his milkshake and licking the chocolate off of his lips. He moved the straw near my mouth and I blushed intensely.

"Ehhhh...!" I yelped flushed. He smiled devilishly. "Go ahead Touko." He whispered smiling. I hesitated. I was too embarrassed to respond.

How on earth did we go from our previous subject; of me trying to explain the Riku situation, to this embarrassing scene? I sat there just staring at N and our close proximity to each other's faces. He took another sip carefully, making sure to go slow to taunt me.

Man I wanted to kiss him so badly. And it shocked me how much I wanted to.

I averted my gaze and stared down. Suddenly he gripped the back of my head and jerked me into a forceful kiss. "Mmm!" I muffled. He was so rough. A lot more than usual, and it scared me to think that I was enjoying it so much. "Mmm, ahh..." I moaned. His lips were sweet from the chocolate. And they glided over mine gracefully. He gripped the back of my head more tightly and pulled me into the kiss even more. He didn't beg for my permission to enter my mouth. I blushed harder knowing it was my turn to beg. I bit his lower lip sensually. He growled teasingly in response. He pulled away slightly letting out a soft chuckle. "My, my Touko. I never knew you could be so bold." He exhaled. "Shut it." I responded kissing him. He was obviously unprepared for that, and I heard him groan in response. I pushed my tongue into his mouth. I wasn't very experienced like him but I could hear his breath quickening. His tongue finally collided with mine. Now I understood why he had gotten that milkshake. His entire hot cavern tasted of the sweet dessert and I loved it.

"Mmm...Haaa, N..." I huffed. I gripped his hair tightly and accidentally knocked off his hat. "Touko..." He moaned. I couldn't help but hear a slight splash. I giggled softly sending vibrations throughout our kiss. He was getting so wrapped up into the kiss that he had dropped the milkshake. He wrapped his left arm around me as well; his hand making it's way down to my rear and jerking it close to him. Our bodies were now touching. "N, nng." I whispered as he started kissing my neck. "Mmm..." He hissed. My hands buried themselves further into his thick green hair lustfully. "So good." I sighed suggestively. I could feel N flinch slightly.

My eyes snapped open. I immediately regretted that sigh. It sounded so misleading...So dirty. My face reddened.

"How lewd of you Touko..." N grinned naughtily. My body began to feel hot. I had to find a way to get out of this situation. "Umm, I-I uhhh." I stammered. He pressed his forehead to mine softly. "We should probably discuss the Riku matter now." He whispered frowning a bit.

I looked at him a bit star struck. That was a little unexpected after all. I guess he was just trying to take my mind off of that topic for a bit. I had to admit, it worked pretty well. I nodded slowly.

He pulled his head away and picked up his hat brushing it off; putting it onto his mess of hair. He just couldn't keep that thing on around me. I sighed.

"I um. I'm not sure exactly where to start." I replied looking away from him shyly. He eyed me closely. His face was firm. "Just start from the beginning." He replied. I adjusted myself and set my hands on my lap carefully. I took a deep breath.

"Here it goes...His name is Riku Yagami. He's 22 years old, and he was my babysitter when I was back in kindergarten. He watched me and Touya whenever my mom was at work, but he for some odd reason spent more time with me. Rather than with both Touya and I. I was more energetic than my brother back then, even though it's a little reversed today. Over the year I spent with him...I developed a strong crush on him..." I took a pause after noticing N clenching his fists in a bit of anger. "Go on." He replied gazing frighteningly at the ground. I sighed deeply. "Alright...After he left; I went in a stage of despair and depression. My mother said that I wouldn't speak or communicate with anyone; not even with Touya, for a whole summer. It wasn't until I met Cheren and Bianca in first grade that I had begun to finally cheer up. But even after years of cheering up and getting over it...He was still my first crush...And I would never ever really forget him." I added. I could tell that N was tensing up. Even so he nodded and gestured me to finish.

"Anyway, today; as if by a miracle I ran into him. He told me that he was surprised by how pretty I've become. Or something along those lines, and he also told me how he had never ridden a ferris wheel before. I was dumbfounded because it was almost unnatural for someone not to have ridden the famous Nimbasa ferris wheel. So I went on with him. He told me that he missed me, and then he, well...He sort of...kissed me." I finished.

I felt an evil aura radiating nearby. I looked at N and jumped out of my seat in fear. The terrible aura was coming from him! His face was still facing down, but a large black ominous wind surrounded him. I stood there staring at him in alarm. "U-umm...N-N?" I asked uneasily. The black air flared even stronger causing me to jump back even further.

"He kissed you huh...?" N glowered. I cowered in fear from a safer distance.

"Y-y-yes." I stuttered. I shivered in terror. "N are you um, Alright?" I asked nervously. He stood up causing me to flinch. In the blink of an eye he gripped my hand tightly and began pulling me. "H-hey. What's going on N?" I asked. He didn't answer. He quickened his pace and I struggled to keep up. "N! Slow down. You're legs are longer than mine." I said.

His face seemed like he had his mind set on something. "You rode the ferris wheel together right?" He asked. I looked at him in wonder but I nodded. "Yes." I replied. I felt his hand tighten. "And that's when he kissed you correct?" He asked a bit grumpily. I nodded once again. "Sorry about that." I whispered. He looked back at me and smiled. I wasn't expecting him to smile like that. But it somehow made me feel a little suspicious. "Well then...I guess I'll have to do all of the things he didn't do with you on the ferris wheel as punishment." He whispered sexily. My heart pounded frantically. "What do you mean by that?" I asked eye brows raised. He smirked cockily. "It's exactly what it sounds like..." He replied turning towards me. My face flared.

Exactly what it sounds like? I still didn't quite get it, but something was telling me that he had indecent intentions. As we walked he slowed down and began walking side by side with me. He pulled me closer, so that our arms were brushing against each other. I blushed slightly. He was so warm, but I couldn't help but still think about what he meant by "Punishment." And "It's exactly what it sounds like." I gave it quite a bit of thought, but I still came up short. Sudden voices snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hey look over there! It's that hot guy from earlier!" A girl shouted excitedly. "Yeah. And look! He's with a girl! No fair. I'm so much better looking than her!" Another shouted furiously. I sighed trying to ignore them, but they just continued to gather around us. I looked around star struck. Where had all of these women even come from? I faced towards N. His face had a hint of exasperation in it.

"I don't like rude women." He said coldly turning to the sea of girls. They all flinched. Their faces were saddened. "Aw man, now he hates us!" One shouted. They began to gossip amongst themselves causing N to sigh in annoyance. "What a nuiscance." He whispered scratching his head crankily. I remembered how he had said the same thing earlier when the large groups of girls surrounded him, just like they were doing now. Staring at the ground I had tried covering up my solemn frown.

We continued our way back to the large and magnificent ferris wheel. It's beauty still managed to make me smile, but then I sulked again. N looked down at me. "Touko. What's wrong?" He asked worriedly. I shook my head. "It's nothing." I lied.

"Why do you keep trying to lie to me? It's never going to work Touko." He smirked. I pouted slightly.

I exhaled deeply. "Alright...I know it shouldn't bug me, but I can't help but wonder about something." I started before stopping. "Tell me." He replied stopping in his tracks and embracing me closely. "I um...Alright. I just couldn't help but wonder why you chose me." I finished. He held me tighter. "I mean like, why would you have an interest in me, rather than all those other women who are older and more mature and stuff?" I added. It became silent. His breathing was steady. "You are exactly my type of woman Touko. You are beautiful; whether you think you are or not. When I first saw you I knew you were the one for me. Since day one I wanted to be your first for everything. Your first kiss, your first boyfriend, your first love. Not to mention..." He pressed his lips against my ear sensually. "I've wanted to steal your innocence more anything else in this entire world." He whispered slyly. My entire face and body heated up.

"Y-y-you..." I stammered . But he only pulled me closer to him. "Now why don't we ride the ferris wheel together...?" He chuckled sexily. I was unable to respond correctly. Finally I caught enough air to yell at him. "Y-you pervert!" I exclaimed. He pulled away from the embrace and kissed me forcefully. "Mmm?!" I muffled angirly. He pushed his tongue into my mouth eagerly. I was angry that he had said something so embarrassing and filthy, but he was so rough with this kiss; that I couldn't argue with him. Instead I found myself pulling him closer to me aggressively. "Mmm, haa, mmm..." I huffed. I pushed my tongue roughly against his and he growled. "Touko...Let's get onto the ferris wheel first before we go any further." He whispered pulling away. "Yes." I sighed. He grinned and wrapped his arm around my waist. I gripped his arm tightly. "N. I um..." I whispered blushing. He gazed at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Like I said...Get ready for your punishment." He smiled seductively.

I stared at him dumbfounded. But I followed him and we made our way to the ferris wheel gates. We were greeted by the same lady Riku and I ran into when we boarded the ferris wheel the first time. "Oh I remember you! Here to ride the ferris wheel again eh?" The slightly chubby lady smiled. "Oh my! And with another handsome looking young man!" She cooed. I blushed. "Ahh! Umm..." I stuttered. She gave N a look up and down and let out an approving thumbs up. "This one's a winner! I hope you two enjoy yourselves! Maybe you'll get a little more comfortable with this one, heheheh." She chuckled slyly. My entire face flared even more.

"Gahhh!" I yelped. N's face lit up and he began to laugh amused. I snapped my head down to my feet and pulled at N's arm. "L-let's just get on the ride already!" I shouted walking swiftly up the stand and inside. I sat down hastily, and let out an embarrassed and exasperated sigh.

"Just what the heck was with that lady?" I huffed. I heard N chuckle. He sat on the opposite side of me and smiled looking entertained.

I grumbled to myself. But my thoughts were interrupted by N gripping my hand intently. "Touko...Come here..." He whispered. His gaze burned with desire and lust. Although I had already known where this was going. I still obeyed and walked over to him. He smiled devilishly, and he pulled me onto his lap facing towards him.

"It's time for another first of yours to be taken Touko..." He whispered cheekily.

* * *

**OKAY! Finally posted this looong chapter. I'm so sorry for the super late update but recently I've been so tired! School is killer. Especially for a slacker like me XP But anyway, I finally finished this chapter, and it's a good size...Who am I kidding, It's a great size! Wooo!**

**But lookie what we have here. Some drama thrown into the mix. And since the secret of Riku's and Touko's kiss is out, N seems to be a little peeved. Of course he would be though, I know I would! Pffft.**

**But now N has taken a bit of a more direct approach with his feelings. He's admitted several things. Including some um, vital information? XD Hmm well another cliff hanger, and omg! What's gonna happen next? Well...I GUESS YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE!**

**It looks like things might be taking a daring turn. N wants all of Touko's firsts. But since he didn't have her first crush, I guess this is his way of saying he wants all her other firsts. If ya know what I mean? ;D So far so good N haha. For now though I think I should go to sleep. I have class in less than 7 hours after all -_- Enjoy!**


	10. Love And Lust

I knew what I was getting into. And I knew that there was no turning back from here. As I sat down on N's lap he exhaled softly into my ear causing me to release a dirty sounding sigh. "Haa..." I whispered. He bit my ear sensually and I wrapped my arms around his neck more tightly.

"N-N." I said softly, unsure of what to say next. "Touko, you already know we can't get too far while on this ferris wheel right?" He asked pulling away and eyeing me intently. I nodded slowly. He smiled deviously. "But I promise you here and now. After today...I won't hold back on you anymore..." He added. My eyes widened in shock. He was holding back this entire time?! What would he have done if he wasn't holding back?! My mind was spinning rapidly, and N could tell. He laughed amused. "I can tell you're surprised?" He asked. I of course didn't hear him. I was a little too preoccupied with the fact that this guy, who at every moment had tried seducing me every chance he had whenever he was with me already! So how on earth was he holding back?

Lost in my raging thoughts, N gripped my body firmly closer to his, causing me to yelp in surprise. "H-hey!" I shouted. "Be careful young lady...After all, I do control your grades." He smiled triumphantly.

I blushed in anger. "You always do that. It's not fair." I pouted. He laughed wholeheartedly.

"Sorry. I just can't help but tease you Touko. You're just too cute for words." He replied.

There was no way I could stay mad at him with an answer like that. I sighed in defeat. I felt the ferris wheel begin to start moving slowly. "It looks like the ride started." I said looking out the window. "Hmm." N hummed. "We may not be able to go completely all the way, however...I can give you a lesson on the art of seducing a man..." He groaned kissing my neck. "Mmm, A l-lesson? Haaa." I moaned as his kisses trailed my collar bone. He licked above my chest and bit it growling. "Yes. To properly make love you need to know how to please your lover." He added sliding his hands onto my rear and squeezing it firmly. "Ahh!" I blushed. "You already have the voice to make any man go crazy Touko. Very good." He praised. My face flushed. "No...Don't say things like that." I whispered turning my head away. I jolted when I felt him starting to take off my boots. I relaxed when I realized what he was doing. "I'm going to leave the socks on." He said looking up at me. "Alright." I replied still not looking at him.

He reached his right hand up and cupped the side of my face, and turned my head facing him. His gaze burned into my eyes. "Don't look away from me." He replied sternly.

His eyes were so beautiful. Those eyes were so powerful that it was almost unnatural. I sat there silently for a moment and then nodded. He smiled. "Good girl. Now then..." He suddenly lifted me up and set me on the other seat. He kneeled down onto his knees and hoisted my legs onto each side of his shoulders, so that he was looking up at me. This position made my face redden and caused my entire body to heat up.

"W-w-what's up with this position?" I stammered vivaciously. He looked up at me with a devious smile on his face.

Without answering he lowered his gaze down to my shorts and my embarrassing private part in between. I tried looking away but I was stopped by the sound of his voice. "Remember Touko. No looking away..." He smirked. I flinched, but returned my gaze back to him. Trying so hard to focus on him like he had asked. But that seductive gaze of his was making it extremely difficult.

He eyed my shorts closely. He lifted his hands up to the sides of them and gripped them firmly. He stood up swiftly and I slid down the bench until I was laying completely onto my back. He was so fast that I wondered what had just happened. My legs still rested gently on his shoulders. His face now eager. "Be sure to always expect anything." He teased. I grew flustered. "Stupid." I growled.

"Hmm..." He whispered. I stared up at him in wonder. "What is it?" I asked. He looked down at me. "I wonder what kind of underwear you're wearing this time." He replied smiling bluntly. My face reddened anxiously. "Can't you at least be serious in a situation like this?!" I scolded. I was taken back by his serious glare.

"I'm completely serious Touko. I've wanted to steal your panties and take them home with me since day one. That way I can inhale their scent and do whatever I please with them. You drive me absolutely wild Touko, and they also give me the chance to use them to jerk of-" "S-STOP! I get it already!" I interrupted as my face flared.

It wasn't until after his rant that I had forgotten something really important.

I wasn't wearing any underwear.

This revelation sent my mind into a state of mental shock. I laid there motionless. I snapped out of it when I felt N begin to tug my shorts from off of me. "WAIT!" I shouted. But it was no use. I was already visible to him. He pulled them off of my legs and threw them to the floor. His face a little drawn back from the sight of my bare vagina.

He stared at my exposed area without saying a word. I covered my face in embarrassment. "I-I umm..." I whispered. Then he started laughing. I whipped my eyes toward him.

"Don't laugh! This is serious!" I whined. He continued, causing me to grow annoyed. As he settled down, his lips collided with mine abruptly. My eyes widened. He inserted his tongue and forcefully pushed it against mine. I struggled but found some ground. I lifted my arms and wrapped my hands into his hair. "Mmm, haaa...Nnn..." I released. "Touko..." He muffled continuing. He gripped my thighs hungrily, squeezing them with his greedy hands. "Ngh...No I..." I protested. He pulled away from our kiss leaving a saliva trail. I blushed as he licked the trail from my lips.

I was beginning to lose it. My mind was becoming foggy. It was so easy for him to get me to melt underneath his touch. My grip on his hair tightened immensely. "P-please..." I sighed. I didn't even care how perverted I sounded anymore. He kissed me again, pushing me down onto the bench further.

"Damn it Touko. You're so fucking sexy." He groaned. My eyes shot open. That was the first time that I had ever heard him swear before. I never would have imagined this incredibly composed man could even say such vulgar vocabulary. It was really sexy. I decided that I should go all out from this point. There was no point in holding back anymore. I took my right hand and set it on his chest. N grunted in response. I took my other hand and did the same.

I rubbed my hands on his chest thoroughly, enjoying the feeling of the soft fabric that covered him. "Mmm...!" I moaned as he began sucking on my tongue. I blushed. This was even more embarrassing than I thought it would be. I never knew having someone suck on your oral organ would bring so much pleasure. I gripped his shirt tightly and pulled him closer. "Nghhh, mmm...S-so good~" I moaned sexually.

I felt N flinch underneath me. I could tell my sudden passionately crazed outburst had surprised him. He pulled away from the kiss slowly with a serious expression on his face. "How underhanded of you Touko. Using your voice like that." He growled as he roughly pressed his lips to my neck and licked down my throat. He trailed his tongue down to my collar bone and then to the top of my shirt. I jumped slightly when I saw him lean back down and grip the bottom of my tank top with his fingers, causing me to stare at him in wonder. He lowered his right hand and slid it underneath my shirt and slowly caressed my skin. I fidgeted at the feel of his burning touch. As a wriggled underneath him, he lifted my tank top over my chest and exposed my bra.

His gently kissed my lower abdomen, brushing his supple lips against me and sending shivers down my spine. I bit my finger trying to control the urge to cry out. My hips jerked as he continued. This was getting dangerous.

He began to suck on my stomach ravenously. "Ahhh! Don't!" I cried accidentally. My hands moved by themselves and gripped his shoulders. "Touko...!" He huffed reaching his hand up to my left breast and cupping it firmly. "Mmm ahhh, N! P-please..." I sighed. He traced his tongue around my belly button, and licked upwards. The pleasure was something that I had never experienced before. I couldn't believe how much I wanted to push him down and have him to myself until I was satisfied. He removed himself from my abdomen and occupied himself with my chest.

He made his way to my bra. I had for some reason had picked a misleading design. It was a frilly pink color and had a lace trim and a fancy darker pink bow in between each of my cups. I struggled under him. He observed my body carefully. His eyes burned with desire. "I should skip forward in my lesson." He whispered softly. I blushed.

He took his hands and cupped my breasts firmly. "Mnn." I muffled. He began massaging them, and I could already feel the pleasure crashing over me even if he wasn't directly touching them. "Touko, you're so beautiful. You're breast are amazing." He exhaled. I shivered at the sound of his voice. He moved his fingers to the hooks on my bra.

My arms had moved on their own and had gripped his left forearm. He looked a bit curious as to what I was up to, and to be honest I didn't even know what I was doing myself. But I observed his partially exposed forearm. It was so perfect. It was strong. But not to the point where it was overly so. I wrapped my hands around it and squeezed it, enjoying the lean muscles that glided underneath my touch. "Amazing." I whispered in awe. His eyes were still fixated onto my hands. I couldn't help but giggle at his curiosity. Finally I lifted my head to his arm and kissed it gingerly. His eyes widened a bit as I continued.

I raised my mouth to his long black undershirt sleeve. I used my teeth to pull it up on his arm exposing more of his semi-pale flesh. I licked his arm hungrily. "I wanna see too..." I sighed as I gripped his bicep and tugged at the fabric. He smiled devilishly.

"So you want to see me naked. Is that it?" He asked. I blushed and nodded shyly. He cupped my face and kissed me. "Mmm..." He groaned. I gripped his shirt tightly and pulled him closer to me, enjoying his intoxicating kiss. He pulled away. "Not this time Touko. But I promise next time alright?" He asked apologetically. I nodded. "But I think I need to hurry now so, Sorry..." He said as he rapidly unhooked my bra with only his index finger. I was surprised. For someone who was a virgin, this guy sure knew how to work his way around situations like this.

Without hesitation he pulled my vest, tank top, and bra off of my arms and threw them with my shorts. I was now once again fully exposed to his starving eyes, only this time I was a little more comfortable with the situation. But I still couldn't help but still feel a little embarrassed.

"No fair. I'm completely naked, and you still have all of your clothes on." I pouted. He chuckled.

"Sorry Touko. But I have a lot more clothing to remove than you do. We don't have the time. This is only a 10 minute ride you know?" He explained. I sighed disappointingly.

He grabbed both of my breasts in each of his strong hands and gave them a tight squeeze. "Ahh..., N..." I sighed. He focused onto my chest, squishing them together and sending pleasure through my body. He used his thumbs and flicked my nipples roughly. "N!" I yelled pushing onto his chest. He had a pleased expression on his face. "I guess your nipples are really sensitive Touko." He said as he began pulling at my nipples and massaging them in between his index fingers and thumbs. My cries were becoming louder and they only motivated him even more. He pulled and stretched them as my body struggled beneath him.

"More...P-please N." I begged pushing my breasts into his hands even more. He squeezed them even harder in retaliation. A sweat broke across his forehead. "Damn it." He whispered lowering his head down. He started licking my left nipple causing me to shiver and he continued massaging my other one with his hand. I couldn't help but grip the back of his head and push him further into my chest. As he continued torturing my stiff nipples, I couldn't help but notice that my pussy was becoming moist. It was almost becoming painful.

Unaware of what I was doing I suddenly wrapped my legs around his torso, pulling him closer to me. My entire face turned red. Damn. What the hell was that?!

He stopped abruptly and his expression was a bit shocked. Nonetheless his mouth curved into an excitable grin.

"How bold of you Touko. Do you really want me down there that much?" He teased. I became anxious and unsure of what to say. My legs wouldn't budge and they stayed there wrapped tightly around him. His arms now dangled loosely at his sides. I felt so embarrassed. He then removed his hat and attached it to his pant's chain on the side of his waist. I was a little impressed that he managed to keep that thing on considering my constant grabbing of his head and hair. I watched as he fidgeted with his sleeves, pulling them up until they completely exposed his entire forearms.

He moved his hands to my legs and brushed his fingers gently on my sensitive thighs before gripping them. "Mm." I flinched. He removed my legs from his waist and kneeled down, setting them on his shoulders once again.

My eyes widened once I knew what he was planning. "N-no! Hang on a sec!" I tried protesting, but to no avail. "Ahhh!" I cried as he rubbed his left index finger over the folds of my moist vagina. "No...You can't, mmm..." I moaned as he continued. He circled his finger tip on my sensitive clitoris. "Ngh ahh, ahhh!" I groaned. He added his middle finger and began rubbing me harder. "N, it feels...So strange..." I whispered.

"You don't have to hold it back Touko." He replied. The frustration was building throughout my entire body. I was starting to lose control. "N, N! H-harder!" I yelped. He picked up his pace and rubbed his fingers more forcefully onto my now swollen clit between his fingers harshly. "Haaa..." I exhaled. My entire body stiffened as I enjoyed the feeling of his selfish fingers violating me.

"I'll make you feel even better." He whispered. "Huh?" I asked. My face widened when he darted his tongue out and began to suck on it. "AHH!" I yelled bucking my hips. "N, N! It's...It's so...mmm, ahhh." My breathing was quickly escaping me. I struggled with the pleasure as he flicked his tongue against my clitoris and sucked on it greedily. "You taste really good..." He sighed. My face beamed red. I could start to hear the dirty sloshing noises as his saliva mixed with my increasing juices. I had never felt so good in my life. My entire body heated up as he bit my inner labia gently. "It's so good...It's so good N! Mmm." I moaned as my hands wrapped themselves into his mess of tea green hair tightly.

I started to feel a build inside of my body that was new to me. It felt like I would explode any second and it startled me. "W-wait. I feel so...N I'm gonna, Ahh!" I cried as he also inserted his index finger into my soaked entrance. His sucking was getting harder and I could tell he knew what was happening to me, and why I was feeling this way. My body yearned for a release.

"Touko, let me taste you even more." He begged eagerly. His tongue pushed it's way into my entrance now penetrating me along with his finger. "No, no, no! It's coming. I can't, mmm...Please N, I'm gonna..." He continued as he pumped his finger in and out, and swished his hot tongue inside of me as he selfishly swallowed my filthy juices. "Let it out Touko. I want to taste every last drop." He huffed. My body heated up and I could tell I was coming really close. He naughtily pushed my thighs higher so that he could penetrate me more easily. He pulled out his finger slowly as a trail of my juice followed, and he shoved his face even more into me causing me to cry out in ecstasy. His tongue flickered inside of me and pulsed throughout my core. I had never felt anything like it before. It was almost unbelievable. His oral organ felt so slippery inside me. I blushed at the realization that this was N doing this. That it was this amazing man's tongue penetrating my...my...

"I'm gonna cum N!...Mmm, ahhhhh!" I shouted as my large release soared through me. My entire body turned pale at the piercing pleasure. I overheard as my release splashed out all over N's face. He pushed his mouth down onto my vagina as he gulped the rest of my large orgasm. My face was white for a while, and my breathing was heavy and jagged. "...Mmm..." I sighed as he licked up the rest of the access fluid. He stood up, still holding my legs onto his shoulders. Parts of his chin and cheeks were wet from my release and I blushed nervously. His mouth was curved in a triumphant smile as he wiped the excess fluid off with his fingers. But before I could say anything I felt something prod against my inner thigh. As I looked down my eyes widened.

He had a large erection. I was amazed by how big it was despite the fact that it was still covered by his pants. Something so big...Was supposed to fit inside me? I was speechless, but for some odd reason I was also very curious.

He noticed where my gaze had drifted and moved it closer to me with an evil grin. He leaned forward and pushed it against my extra sensitive pussy forcefully and rubbed it up and down. "AH! S-stop it N!" I cried. "Staring at a man's erection. Very sly of you Touko." He smirked. "No!" I rolled my body, trying to escape his grasp. He gripped my hands and set them on his strong chest, never releasing them. "Hold onto me..." He cooed. I blushed. He continued with his motions, forcefully rubbing me with his stiff shaft.

"Mmm, ahhh, n-no don't! I can't take it N!" I moaned clenching my teeth together. He smiled wildly, obviously enjoying seeing me trying to adjust to the situation. "I couldn't quite hear you Touko. Would you mind repeating yourself?" He smirked. He released my hands, but I didn't remove them. My body was so weak from my previous orgasm that I didn't have the strength to resist him. He reached his hand down and squeezed my right breast, kneading it and tweaking with my hard nipple. "Ahhh! Wait a sec! If you do that...I...I'll go crazy!" I shouted gripping his shirt.

"Then go crazy Touko. Let it out!" He yelled as he used his left index finger to rub my swollen clitoris. "Mmmm..." I moaned. The combination of his erection, his finger, and his hand massaging my dirty parts was too much for me to take.

"I can't hold it. I'm gonna...I'm gonna cum again N!" I shouted as I released again. My hips bucked and I threw my head back in complete ecstasy. "Nnnnnn! Aaaaahhhh..." I moaned perversely. My body stayed in that position for a few seconds. Finally I collapsed back down onto the seat breathing heavily. "Haaa, haaa..." I huffed.

N leaned down and kissed me softly without opening his mouth. "Mmm." He groaned. He pulled away and kissed me again this time with a little more force behind it and with his mouth open. I was too weak to resist or push back, so I allowed him to ravage my moist cavern with his greedy tongue. He swirled it along with mine and began to suck on it. "Ngh..." I muffled. He reached down and tangled his hand into my hair pulling me into the kiss more. I laid there limp just enjoying his taste since I couldn't do anything else at the moment. He bit my tongue signaling he wanted me to push back. "I can't..." I muffled. He kissed me again biting my tongue once more. He sure was persistent.

Finally, I used what little strength I had left to lift my tongue and push it against his. He cupped the side of my face and wrapped his left arm around my waist. He lifted me onto his lap and held me up, without his lips leaving. I decided it was my turn to do something so I bit his tongue like he did with me, and he let out a low grunt. He pulled away with a thick saliva strand following close behind. I leaned my face forward and licked the saliva from his lips gently, and he responded with a smile.

"And that was your punishment." He teased poking my forehead with his finger. I grumbled to myself.

"Geez, you're such a meanie." I replied pouting. He chuckled. "Like I said. Next time I won't hold back. So be prepared Touko." I blushed as he caressed my cheek and gave me a warm smile.

"Here I'll help you put your clothes back on. You don't have the strength to do it yourself it seems." He explained. He lifted me up and sat me down on the other side seat. I watched as he reached for my bra first. I raised my arms slightly and he put them through the straps, brushing against my arms coolly in the process. "Mm." I whispered. His eyes flickered to me. "I guess you're more sensitive than I thought." He smiled serenely. He looped the back hooks on my bra the way he had seen them before. His gaze was so focused. After he was done with that, he reached for my white tank top. He gripped my right wrist and lifted it up before putting my arm through the hole, and he did the same with my other arm. Finally he lifted it carefully over my head without messing up my hair even more than it already was, and pulled it over my torso, repeating this process with my vest. Then he reached for my shorts. As he grabbed them, I heard him sigh in disappointment.

I looked up at him. "What is it?" I asked eyebrows raised. The aura surrounding him became solemn, and I twitched from the feel of his depressed mood. He looked down at my shorts with a gloomy expression. "I really wanted to violate your panties..." He sighed. My entire face flushed. "Pervert..." I fumed.

He caught me off guard when he lifted up my legs. His gaze burned at me, and I turned my head away in embarrassment when I noticed where he was looking.

"You're right Touko...I am a pervert...And yet here you lay knowing exactly what this pervert has done to you." He cooed. Those words sent shivers down my spine.

"I never would have imagined that your breasts and pussy were so pretty." He added giving my dirty parts one last glance. My eyes flickered. "Don't say such vulgar things..." I sighed covering my face. "Hmm. I guess you're still embarrassed." He replied. "O-of course! There's no way I could ever get used to things like this..." I stammered. "Yeah, yeah..." N whispered leaning down and kissing my forehead. I blushed.

In truth I was so happy. I knew that he was a pervert, but at least he was a sweet pervert. And I felt so grateful that a man like him actually liked a girl like me. I wanted to be his first for everything just like he wanted to be for me. Without knowing it, I reached my hand out and caressed his cheek warmly. I smiled happily. His gaze was perfectly serene, and his smile was gentle. He continued to help me get dressed, but I stopped him before he went any further. "It's alright. I have most of my strength back now." I said calmly. He handed my shorts to me without hesitation. "Do you think you can do me a favor Touko?" He asked. "Hmm? Yeah sure what is it?" I questioned.

"Next time wear sexy underwear alright?" He asked bluntly. "Ehhhh?!" I blushed furiously. "Well I was looking forward to taking them with me for a keep sake." He shrugged. I grew irritated. "You really are a pervert." I huffed scratching my head in defeat. He suddenly wrapped his arm around my waist. "Yeah...I know..." He replied looking down at me with a smile.

"Mmpf." I muffled shyly. "H-how much longer is the ride?" I stuttered. He looked out of the window. "It looks like we finished just in time. The ride is almost over." He replied. "Oh..." I sighed in disappointment. But my gaze shifted downwards. My face grew a little pale. "U-um, N?" I asked. He looked at me. "What is it?" He asked curiously. I pointed down, and he looked in the same direction. His eyes flickered.

He still had a hard on. Not to mention it was soaked from him rubbing me. I covered my mouth embarrassed. "What a shame. I guess we'll have to ride the ferris wheel again, to give me time to calm down." He explained. I couldn't help but giggle softly. "Don't laugh..." He replied almost whining. "Haha, sorry I couldn't help it." I smiled.

As the ferris wheel stopped at our cart, we waved to the lady that we wanted to ride again. I grew irritated when she smiled perversely and gave us a thumbs up and an inappropriate wink. I sighed in exasperation as the glass door closed behind us once again, while N let out a soft chuckle. "Geez that lady has problems." I huffed sitting back down opposite of N. He looked amused as usual as he sat there comfortably. His hands resting at his sides while his long legs bent and stretched out almost touching mine. I looked out the window as the ferris wheel started moving. I smiled. This was a lot more enjoyable with N riding with me. I turned my head towards him and he too was gazing out of the window in wonder. His blue eyes sparkled as the neon amusement park lights reflected off of them. His expression was like living art. His lips were slightly pouting, and they were full in shape, but not too full. His eyes gave off a look of amazement and seriousness thrown into one. And his green hair sprawled out messily all over the place in a way that framed his head perfectly. Such a beautiful man...Was interested in me.

My body burned at the thought of it. N and I. It was actually a reality. I noticed him as he grunted slightly, obviously holding his voice back as much as he could.

"N, what's wrong?" I asked reaching for his hand. He looked at me through the corner of his eyes, stopping my motion. "Well...I just don't think I'm getting any better." He replied smiling painfully. I gave him a confused look until I noticed what he was talking about. I jumped slightly.

He was still hard. Not just hard, but it was actually throbbing a little. I blushed. It was so big. Even bigger than before. "Wha-why is it still like that?!" I asked nervously. He grunted again, except this time he was unable to hold it back. "I'm sorry. It's just...Whenever I think of you being so exposed and looking so sexy I just...Can't hold it back." He replied sighing. My entire face turned red. I looked at his hardened member. And I had to admit, I was a little intrigued by it. Thinking it over I had never seen a man's penis before, well besides in health class, but...I had never seen a real one.

Sure I knew what happened when it came to a male and female during foreplay. But the thought of it was a little too much for me to take. And yet, I wanted to see for myself what happens. Besides it wasn't fair that I had been touched in that region by him, while I didn't get to do the same. Although I didn't want to do it for equality, or even because I was curious, but because I just really wanted to make N feel as good as he made me feel.

"Umm. N...I can uhh...Take care of that for you..." I whispered clenching my fists on my lap. He was obviously caught off guard by my suggestion, by the way his eyes widened a bit. I ignored it and stood up firmly, before kneeling down onto the floor in front of him. His hands rested on the seat softly as he looked down at me in curiosity. "Touko, you don't have t-" "I want to N...I really do..." I said cutting him off and gazing at him. He stared at me for a moment before leaning down and kissing me gently. "Alright..." He replied softly. My face turned a bit red, but then I moved back down to his stiff erection eying it intensely.

N leaned back against the wall as he observed me. I was a little inexperienced but I managed. I found his pants zipper and carefully pulled it down making sure it didn't get stuck. I jumped as his penis instantly popped out from the hole in his boxers. The sight of it was enough to make my mind reel. It was huge! It's length was even bigger before. It was less pale than the rest of his skin, but that was probably due to the fact that it was pumping with blood.

After a moment of observing, I reached out and wrapped my hand around it gently. It was burning to the touch, and I marveled at it. I gripped it a little more tightly and N flinched. "S-sorry, does that hurt?" I apologized. He shook his head. "No, it's the opposite actually. But Touko, you really don't have to do this." He frowned. I looked at him. "I really don't mind N, honestly. I want to make you feel good. Just like you've been doing for me." I replied. He let out a sigh and then nodded smiling. "It's difficult to deny you when you look so cute." He whispered. I flushed and turned my attention back downwards. I started moving my hand up and down slowly. When he reacted I decided I was doing it correctly so I continued.

"Ngh." N growled as his grip on the seat tightened. My motions increased drastically, and N's breath left him almost instantly. "That's good Touko...Keep going." He begged. I couldn't help but smile deviously. For once it was N who was at my mercy, not the other way around. I bent the tip forward with my thumb forcefully as his moaning intensified.

"Gahhh..." He groaned leaning his head forward. His face was beginning to contort and I knew that he was getting closer to his orgasm. "T-touko, I'm gonna...Ughhh." He huffed. I quickened my motion, watching him every second until he was pushed over the edge. "Mmm...!" He grunted before cumming all over my hand. His body locked up as he waited for his orgasm to settle. After a few seconds he leaned back against the wall slightly out of breath. "Haaa..." He sighed. I studied my hand. Just like how I learned in health class, a man's semen was white with a tint of transparent. It was also thick and sticky as it slid over my hand and fingers.

"Ah?" I questioned. N looked down at me with a slight tinge of read in his cheeks. He was actually blushing! I never imagined that he would ever end up blushing, even if it was only a little. Even so, I went back to my hand. I remembered how women would sometimes eat it to stimulate their partners. Curious I decided to taste it.

I leaned forward and licked it, causing N to look wide eyed. "Touko, you?" He didn't finish. The taste of his semen was almost tasteless, but with a hint of sweet and salty to it. The texture felt a little odd in my mouth, but it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. I continued to lick it off of my hand, savoring it. "That's...Very lewd of you." N teased. I blushed. But was shocked to see that his erection was still evident. "Huhhh?" I cried off guard. It was even bigger than before! I heard him chuckle. "It seems that seeing you like this, only made it worse." He explained grinning. I flushed. If that didn't help, then there was only one other thing that would. I didn't know why but I actually wanted to give it a try.

He flinched as I gripped his penis again, but was interested in what I had planned next. I leaned my mouth in front of it and licked the tip slightly. "Mmm..." I sighed. "Ughhh, T-touko what are you-? Mmm...!" He moaned as I began to suck on the tip. His penis was already spurting pre-cum, and I selfishly swallowed every bit that came out. His breathing was becoming heavy, and I started to massage the lower part of his shaft as I continued to suck. "Ughhh that's amazing Touko..." He heaved. I ran my tongue across the head forcefully, as I bent the shaft. His moaning continued.

I switched between sucking and stroking my tongue against it. I started moving my hand up and down as I continued. "Ahh, yeahhh." N sighed. His grip on the seat almost looked painful. I bobbed my head up and down and quickened my pace. "Hmmm...Haaa." He hissed throwing his head back against the wall.

I was shocked when he gripped the back of my head and pushed my mouth further down his cock. "Ackk!" I gagged slightly. He began bucking his hips forward as his shaft slid in and out of my warm cavern. I struggled to find some ground as N forcefully pushed my head up and down his dick. "Mmpfff." I gagged again. Finally my mouth started to adjust to his large size. "Touko, Touko...!" He cried as he continued. His motions were getting faster and I didn't quite understand why I was getting wet from N screwing my mouth, but I was. "Mmm!" I muffled. I took control again and started moving my head on my own. N buried his hand into my hair and gripped it tightly. "Haaa...Doesh it feel good N?" I slurred as I sucked harder.

"It's fantastic Touko...Please...Don't stop!" He cried as his hips jerked again. I reached up and slid my hand underneath his shirt. I caressed his abdomen and made my way up to his chest without removing my mouth. I felt his modest abs and enjoyed the feel of them against my hand. He grabbed my hand and hugged it to his body. "Touko I promise...Next time we'll do this properly. Ughhh, ahhh..." He groaned. I quickened my pace and sucked harder. The grip on N's hand in my hair tensed up, and I could tell he was coming close again.

"N..." I muffled. "I'm going to...Mmm. Touko, I'm going to cum again..." He sighed as he started thrusting again. His expression was becoming hazy and both of our motions increased.

"Touko...Touko!" He cried as his seed spilled out into my mouth. His body froze and he looked a bit pale as his hips jerked one more time. He threw his head back in ecstasy. "Mmmm!" I muffled as his cum filled my mouth. There was so much of it this time, that I couldn't swallow all of it. I pulled away as the rest squirted onto my face and neck. "Haaaa!" I shouted. N's breathing was slow and paced as he tried catching his breath. I remained silent as I slowly swallowed his seed with a large gulp. "There's so much of it N...It tastes amazing..." I sighed smiling.

He eyed me carefully. "That...Is very sexy..." He grinned still catching his breath. I blushed wildly as he looked my face up and down. I had no idea that I could be so dirty. "I-I umm." I stammered. After a moment he finally caught his breath. "I'm going to be very frank with you Touko...I want to fuck you so badly right now...I really want to tie you up and take you home with me so that I can violate you in various ways but...As you know we're still in a public place and it's getting late." My entire face was beaming red as he continued. "I think your mother might want you home soon. She might get worried if you return too late." He added. I nodded still embarrassed from his earlier statement. But then I wiped some of the remaining semen that spurted onto my cheeks off with my fingers. I licked it slowly. "Hmm." I murmured. Suddenly I felt a soft fabric cover my face. I didn't really understand what was happening until I heard N chuckle. "You shouldn't let that stay on your cute face Touko. Regardless of how aroused it makes your lover." He smiled. I realized then that it was a handkerchief. He cleaned my face and neck carefully, making sure he removed every drop.

"T-thank you." I said. He folded it up and set it on the seat next to him. "Your welcome. But you shouldn't stay on the floor. Here." He replied tapping his lap. I hesitated. "U-um well. First you should probably, umm." I stammered pointing down. N's gaze followed and he sighed in exasperation. He was still a little stiff but it had calmed down quite a bit. "Damn..." He huffed putting his hat back on. He stood up, unbuckling his pants. I was speechless. His boxers were a simple gray, but on him they looked even hotter than they normally would. I looked away as he fixed himself. "Hmm? Are you alright?" He asked. I whipped my head back to him. "Yes!" I shouted. He blinked hard and sat back down. "Here now you can sit." He repeated. "Uhh, umm. Yeah." I replied.

I turned around so that my back was facing him, and sat down firmly onto his lap. I didn't know why I was still so nervous but I set my hands onto my lap and sat there rigidly. He laughed amused. I flinched when he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin gingerly on my right shoulder, pressing his nose and lips into my neck.

"I'm so glad we can enjoy the ferris wheel together...I love Ferris Wheels. The circular motion...The mechanics...They're like collections of elegant formulas." He exhaled. My heart began to pound against my chest, and I felt like I was going to explode. He had always managed to bring his scientific teacher talk into the conversation. Still, I couldn't help but smile. The whole intelligent thing was very entertaining sometimes. "Hey, N?" I asked. "Hmm?" He wondered. "W-well It's just I was thinking. I'd like to know more about you. If that's okay I mean?" I finished.

The vibrations from his chuckle tickled my neck, making the hairs on it stand on end.

"Ask me anything. I promise to answer truthfully." He responded tightening his grip around me. I thought about it for a moment, thinking about anything I wanted to know about him.

"Is N Harmonia your full name?" What a stupid question. Way to go Touko. "No actually. My full name is Natural Harmonia Gropius. But it's a bit of mouthful. That's why I prefer to be called N." He replied inhaling my scent deeply. "Er um...Well, you can ask me a question if you want." I added.

"Have you ever been in love?" He whispered. My heart skipped a beat. That question hit me hard, and I was at a loss for words in return. I just sat there in a daze. "I'm sorry. That question was a bit too straight forward." He apologized. "I'll get back to you on that..." I responded clenching my fists. "How about you? Have you ever been in love...N?" I whispered shyly. It became completely silent for what seemed to be minutes, but in reality it was only a few seconds. All of a sudden N whirled me around and set me on his lap facing him swiftly. I blinked hard. "H-how did you just do that?!" I stammered. But his serious gaze stopped my words in their tracks. He brushed my cheek with his fingertips softly, causing me to let out a slight groan. He grabbed a piece of my hair and observed it, and I wondered what he was up to. He closed his eyes. My face reddened when he kissed it softly. He stayed there for a moment before opening his eyes.

I set my hands on his chest. I leaned forward and kissed him, clenching the fabric tightly as I pulled him in closer. He didn't resist and he kissed me back. I stayed there for a moment, just gliding my lips across his. I pulled away and kissed his collar bone, tracing kisses on his neck, and finally across his jaw line, before kissing him on the lips once more. I pulled away and smiled.

After that it was clear that we were both a little ambiguous on the "Love" subject, but I still knew what my answer was.

I was definitely falling in love with N.

We spent the last couple minutes on the ferris wheel asking questions. I was surprised to see how much N already knew about me. But I had learned things that I would have never imagined could be possible. Apparently he was able to hear the inner voices of pokemon and could communicate with them. I also learned that he was raised by a neglectful father, but said that he still had an okay childhood living with his pokemon friends. He also never used to use any pokeballs, believing them to be traps for pokemon, but later realizing that they are only traps when the pokemon does not like the trainer. I was completely interested in his life that I found myself getting lost in his stories. But then the ride had ended.

I quickly leaped off of his lap in embarrassment, making sure that the ferris wheel lady wouldn't make another comment. But as I followed after N, he turned around and stared at me. He extended his hand out to me smiling calmly. "Ah." I cried softly. Blushing madly, I reached for his hand and he laced his fingers into mine pulling me closer to him. We exited with happy faces. "Ohohoho. I see you two rode it twice. I wonder what was going on in there? Hehehe~" She teased. I walked faster pulling a laughing N along with me. "She just doesn't give up." I sighed annoyed. "Well she wasn't wrong. We were having 'Fun' weren't we?" He smirked. My face grew hot. "T-that's not the p-point!" I stuttered. He smiled amused. Suddenly N's gaze shifted, and he grew serious. He quickly pulled his hand away and jumped back several feet, before hiding behind a concession stand.

What the hell? Was he like a ninja or something? And what was that all about? I thought. Suddenly I heard familiar voices not too far away.

"Hey sis!" I turned around and saw Touya running towards me smiling. "Oh hey Touya." I replied as he stopped in front of me. "Geez Touko, you like disappeared for the past 3 hours. Were you hiding or something? And why isn't Fennekin out with you anymore?" He questioned. I laughed. "I was just exploring. You already know I do that a lot. And Fennekin was tired so I recalled her. She's still just a baby you know?" I teased.

He scratched the back of his head embarrassed. "Yeah, yeah. We all know you're an air head when it comes to people worrying about you and your wandering habits." He replied grinning. "Shut it." I growled playfully. He chuckled. "We gotta head home soon. Mom's gonna worry if we get there past midnight." He sighed. Although I put on a good act of not caring about going home yet, I still had N to worry about. I wanted to say goodbye to him properly. "Hey wait a sec. Where's Cheren and Bianca? I could have sworn I saw them with you just a minute ago." I asked looking around for them. Touya sighed. "Do you even...Have to ask?" He replied blushing. My face lit up. "Ohhhh." I said as it finally clicked. My face grew red. Geez, they sure were obvious about their sex life. I shook my head. "Yeah well, we should head home." He replied. "Oh! Well the thing is, I kind of need to go...You know." I whispered. Touya flinched.

"I got it, I got it. I'll just meet you back home." He replied waving his hand before leaving on his Unfezant. I watched as he flew off. I sighed in relief when I saw him leave. As if on cue, N wrapped his left arm tightly around my waist.

"Ah um, I should follow him. But I er..." I was at a loss for words. "Do you have a cell phone with you by any chance Touko?" He asked. I flinched. It was like he knew what I was going to ask. "Y-yes." I replied. "Would you mind if I see it for a moment?" He asked reaching his hand out. I unbuttoned my back pant's pocket and pulled out my phone, and then handed it to him. He slid it open and pushed a few buttons before handing it back to me. "Here. Now you have my number. You can call or text me anytime you'd like." He smiled.

I nodded shyly and put it back into my pocket. As I went to look back up at him he pulled my head in and kissed me firmly. "Mmpf." I muffled. He inserted his tongue and flicked it against mine playfully, causing me to moan. He bit down on my tongue gingerly, and I let out a yelp. "Haaaa, N..." I sighed. He pulled away slowly leaving me a red hot mess. "Goodnight Touko~" He cooed before he turned to leave. "U-umm, goodnight N." I replied. He turned his head back towards me. "Oh and Touko?" He asked. "Hmm? What is it?" I asked eyebrows raised.

"Don't be afraid if you want to send me naked pictures...I'll definitely put them to good use..." He smirked as he walked away. My face flared. "Pervert!" I flailed. That asshole. He truly was a major pervert. I sighed embarrassed. As much as I wanted to kill him right now, I couldn't help but feel happy. Now I could talk to him outside of school. Not to mention that were officially dating. But I grew a bit nervous remembering what Touya said about Bianca and Cheren. Eventually, N and I would...

"AHHH! What am I thinking?! No Touko, pull yourself together. After all, that thought shouldn't bother you after what you did today right?" I asked myself. But it wasn't the same as what we did today. In sex, aren't the people doing it supposed to both be naked? My face flushed at the thought of N's bare body. From what I had felt, his body was possibly the most fantastic thing that I had ever touched. I remembered how I had practically begged for him to take off his clothes on the ferris wheel. Of course we didn't have enough time for that but...I still really wanted to see him.

I snapped out of it. I probably looked like a creep right now. I clasped my hands to my cheeks frantically. "Get a grip Touko. You need to get home now. Let's go Charizard!" I shouted releasing my large orange-red fire/flying type pokemon. I froze when he had a large grin on his face. He let out a low growl to which I assumed to be a chuckle. "Shut up." I sighed climbing on. As we took off, I couldn't help but think of N the entire time.

During the ride I fell asleep. The wind was just so calming, that I nodded off. I awoke to the feel of Charizard landing outside of my house. I yawned and stretched my arms out before stepping off and recalling Charizard back to it's pokeball. I checked my transceiver for the time. It was 11:47 p.m. I was cutting it pretty close.

As I walked inside I saw Touya on the couch wearing his white t-shirt and loose shorts, and he had a towel resting gently on his semi-wet hair. He obviously had just gotten out of the shower. "Hey sis. Mom's already sleeping but I told her you were on your way when she went to bed, so even if you were late, you'd be safe." He smiled. I laughed.

"Well I'm gonna go take a shower, even though I already know you used all of the hot water." I replied sticking my tongue out at him. He shrugged grinning. I made my way upstairs to my room. I opened the door and turned on the lights. I walked over to my dresser and picked out a pair of pajamas that consisted of a lavender tank top and matching fuzzy shorts with darker swirling circles printed on them. I grabbed a simple pair of underwear and as per usual I didn't grab a bra, since I preferred to sleep without one. I went into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I turned on the water and stepped into the slightly cool shower. Normally I would take a short shower, but today I took my time, allowing the water cascade over me. I shaved my legs and washed my hair thoroughly. As I finished I turned off the water and dried myself off, and then I changed into my pajamas. I brushed my teeth and exited.

I returned back to my room and set my dirty clothes in my hamper before grabbing my phone and turning off the lights.

I flopped onto the bed, exhausted with all of today's events. I let out a long sigh. To think my day had a change of events so drastic. First I made a plan to hang out with my brother and best friends, then I ran into my long lost first crush, and finally I fooled around with N on the ferris wheel that I loved so much.

I blushed at the thought of me and N. He was so inappropriate, and yet he was a teacher. I never imagined getting touched and licked in my naughty places could feel so good. Not to mention they were N's hands and tongue. On top of that, I had swallowed N's semen and...and..."Jesus! I still can't even process what happened right before my eyes!" I whispered loudly. Incidentally I felt my phone vibrate next to me. I picked it up and slid it open. My eyes widened when I saw that it was N who texted me. I sat up abruptly. I was a little nervous to see what it said, but I mustered up the guts to do it. My eyes scrolled through the text. My entire face flushed when I read it.

"I love you Touko. Let's go on a date later today." I smiled blissfully at the sight of it.

"Sounds perfect...See you later, N..." I sent. Then I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face and the phone in my hand.

* * *

**Okay so let me just say, HOLY CRAP MAN! I did not mean for this to take half a month until I uploaded this! And to that I sincerely apologize. You just have to be patient with me T_T College is a killer on me lately and I've had to work twice as hard recently, and it has been a pain in the butt -_- But anyways, I will honestly say that this chapter took FOREVER! Sooo yeah. But I really like how it turned out in the end. There was a lot going on, and I was all over the place, but you know.**

**Buuuut N and Touko came pretty close today! Sorry there's still no lemon, but it's only great when it's built up to it, so be sure to expect a kick butt lemon when I write it :D**

**As we continue from where we left off(probably the most killer cliff hanger, sorry about that by the way) we see that N has stolen a bunch of Touko's "Firsts" ;) and they get closer, woo! Until Touya comes in and kills the mood -3- thanks a lot Touya! Then N finally confesses to her as Touko finally has his phone number. Which means the couple can now communicate woo! What will happen next? Will Touko tell N that she loves him back? Well oh well. I'm tired so I guess you'll have to wait and see :P I also wonder if anyone had spotted the Pokemon Black and White reference I put in there with N talking about the ferris wheel and how much he loves the scientific equations of it yet? N is so cute when he talks all sciencey :3  
**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And wish me luck at college tomorrow DX**


End file.
